Apenas Amantes
by Rosana F
Summary: Ao tentar encontrar Remus, Sirius é capturado e levado ao Lord das Trevas. O Lord resolve "dar" Black como um presente para Snape. Slash - Severus Snape & Lucius Malfoy ; Severus Snape & Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Apenas Amantes** está situada entre o _final do quarto livro_ / _começo do quinto livro_.

Essa fanfic é _slash_, portanto terá _lemon_ em alguns capítulos.

OoOoOoOoO

**Apenas Amantes**

_Escrito por Rosana F._

OoOoOoOoO

**Capítulo I – A surpresa**

Snape estava em sua casa quando sentiu o antebraço esquerdo queimar. Rapidamente ele deixou o livro que estava lendo em cima da cama e se levantou. Pegou uma capa negra, característica de Comensal da Morte, e a jogou por cima dos ombros. Precisava da capa para disfarçar as roupas muggles que estava usando. Em seguida, aparatou onde estava o Lord das Trevas.

Severus olhou rapidamente o novo local. Era bem verdade que o temor mesclado com a expectativa impedia o Comensal da Morte de reparar minuciosamente o lugar. Mas, Snape pode notar que era uma casa e a julgar pela decoração era uma casa muggle. Ele, assim como o Lord das Trevas e uma terceira pessoa jogada no chão estavam da sala de estar. O local desvia estar desabitado há alguns anos, visto que pó e poeira se acumulavam nos móveis e no assoalho.

O Slytherin se aproximou do Lord, fez uma reverência e beijou a barra das vestes negras de Voldemort. Voltou a ficar ereto e esperou o homem começar a falar.

"Que bom que veio, Severus! Tenho uma _surpresa_ para você", disse a voz gelada apontando a cabeça em direção ao homem caído no chão que o Comensal da Morte não conseguiu reconhecer a primeira vista.

Snape se surpreendeu quando olhou melhor na direção que o Lord das Trevas apontava. Não era qualquer surpresa. Era o detestável Sirius Black acorrentado e com o lado esquerdo do rosto todo roxo, provavelmente resultado de um soco bem dado.

Black ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Severus. Seus olhos azuis estavam cheios de ódio.

"Surpresa, milord? Para mim?", questionou Snape desviando os olhos de Black para encarar o Lord.

"Sim, Severus, na verdade é um presente _especialmente_ para você. Macnair encontrou Black indo para o norte. Capturou-o e trouxe-o para mim. Dei uma olhada na mente dele. Ele estava indo se encontrar com Lupin, um lobisomem íntimo seu, não? Em todo o caso, Dumbledore o mandou para lá para recrutar os membros da antiga Ordem da Fênix", Voldemort pausou e olhou diretamente nos olhos negros de Snape quando continuou a falar. "Esqueceu-se de me informar isso, Severus?"

Snape não se abalou, ao menos não aparentou.

"Pensei que essa informação não fosse útil, milord. Afinal, um fugitivo de Azkaban e um lobisomem não podem fazer muita coisa."

Sirius se remexeu nas correntes, desejava enforcar lentamente os dois homens.

"E o fato de Black ser animago... Você também achou que isso era irrelevante?"

Ainda impassível Severus respondeu:

"De novo, milord, o que um cachorro pode fazer?"

"Ele quase fugiu de mim por causa desse fato irrelevante, Severus. Mas ninguém foge do Lord das Trevas. Somente Harry Potter, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Mas não ficará muito tempo vivo", falou e olhava para Sirius quando continuou: "Seu adorável afilhado brevemente encontrará o padrinho no outro mundo."

Snape permanecia calado, analisando a situação. Pensava em fazer algo pelo maldito animago, mas a verdade é que a vida dele próprio corria perigo, já que ele havia omitido informações para o Lord.

"Eu ia matá-lo," A voz fria de Voldemort trouxe Severus a dura realidade. "mas enquanto vasculhava a cabeça dele encontrei algo muitíssimo _interessante_."

Snape permaneceu calado, esperando o Lord continuar seu discurso.

"Vocês estudaram juntos em Hogwarts?"

"Infelizmente, milord. Os sete anos."

"Entendo... Então é por isso que ele tem _tantas_ lembranças a seu respeito", ele pausou. Olhava firmemente para Severus quando voltou a falar. "E é por isso que não vou matá-lo."

"Não entendi, milord. O fato de nos detestarmos mutuamente salva a vida dele?"

Voldemort sorriu, como se soubesse de uma informação que Severus desconhecia.

"De fato, é exatamente isso. A verdade é que vou dá-lo a você. Um brinquedo sexual para você usar. Usar até eu encontrar outra finalidade para ele. Vi que ele tem muitas lembranças de Potter também. Acho que posso usá-lo para atrair o garoto."

Sirius se remexeu violentamente no chão, fazendo as correntes tinirem loucamente.

"Sim, Black você vai me ajudar a capturar Harry Potter. Depois disso, tem a minha palavra que o mandarei para o mesmo local onde enviarei o garoto", disse a voz fria manchada de divertimento.

O animago continuou se balançando furiosamente no chão.

Para desviar a atenção do Lord de Sirius, Severus perguntou:

"Milord... Eu ainda sou professor de Hogwarts. Deseja que eu me demita para ser a babá de Black?"

"Não, Severus. É claro que não. Eu preciso do meu espião em Hogwarts. Mas você está de férias da escola. Então até o início das aulas você fica com ele. Depois encontrarei outro Comensal que mereça ter um brinquedinho."

"Posso levá-lo agora, milord?", indagou Snape impaciente. Desejava aparatar longe daquela casa o quanto antes. Cada vez que ele ouvia a palavra 'brinquedinho' sentia o estômago embrulhar de nojo.

"Sim, pode."

O bruxo estava caminhando até Black para aparatarem em sua casa quando ouviu a voz gelada outra vez.

"Severus?"

"Sim, milord?", respondeu Snape se virando para Voldemort.

"Eu vou querer _saber_...", disse a voz fria com um misto de maldade e zombaria.

Severus engoliu em seco. Sentiu o estômago se contrair de ânsia novamente, mas assentiu:

"É claro, milord."

Snape encarou Black como se ele fosse responsável por todos os seus problemas. Por sua vez, Sirius olhava para o outro como se Severus fosse a causa dele estar acorrentado.

O Comensal da Morte voltou a andar até o animago. Quando estava em frente ao Gryffindor, Severus ergueu a mão para tocar o braço de Sirius, que recuou instantaneamente.

"Calma, Black", disse Snape com deboche. "A brincadeira só vai começar quando estivermos em minha casa. Agora só vamos aparatar até ela."

O Slytherin estendeu a mão novamente para tocar em Sirius, que se esquivou de novo.

Severus estava se irritando. Olhou sutilmente para trás e viu que o Lord assistia a tudo com alegria zombeteira. Então Snape fez o que o Lord das Trevas esperaria que seu Comensal da Morte fizesse. Avançou na direção de Black e agarrou seus longos cabelos pretos com ambas as mãos. Sirius se debateu com o toque do outro, mas por estar acorrentado não pôde fazer muita coisa. Logo as mãos de Severus logo estavam em seu pescoço, o enforcando. Em seguida, aparataram juntos na casa de Snape.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II – Desorientados**

Os bruxos aparataram na sala de estar de Snape. O cômodo era escuro, apesar do lustre estar acesso. Havia uma lareira em frente a um sofá. Entre o sofá duas poltronas e uma mesinha de centro. A um canto, próximo das escadas que levariam ao segundo andar, tinha uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras de madeira. Do lado oposto as escadas tinha uma porta branca, que dava na cozinha.

Rapidamente, Severus se afastou de Sirius.

"Como você é asno, Black! Como pôde ser capturado?"

Sirius balançava as correntes que nem louco, mas não falava nada.

"Qual é o problema com você?"

Severus, então, se deu conta que devia ter algo impedindo o outro de falar, já que ele não falou uma única palavra na pequena audição que tiveram com o Lord das Trevas.

Snape pegou a varinha e apontou para o outro. Os olhos azuis ficaram aterrorizados e ele tentou engatinhar para longe, já que não podia andar por causa das correntes.

"Fique calmo, Black. Eu só vou tirar as correntes e devolver sua fala."

O Slytherin lançou alguns feitiços não verbais no animago e as correntes se soltaram.

"Black?"

"Snape", rosnou e se ergueu do chão.

Severus percebeu que o outro caminhava em direção a porta.

"Aonde pensa que vai, Black?"

"Eu vou embora daqui."

Agilmente Severus se colocou em frente a porta, bloqueando a passagem.

"Você _não_ vai sair daqui. Se eu te deixar escapar o Lord das Trevas desconfiará de mim."

"E se me mantiver preso aqui, o que acha que Dumbledore pensará?"

Severus ponderou as palavras de Sirius e depois falou:

"Vou pedir a Dumbledore instruções com relação ao que fazer com você. Até lá você fica. E, acredite, Black essa situação é tão agradável para você quanto para mim."

Sirius olhou longamente para ele, mas não disse nada. A ideia do Slytherin era boa. Dumbledore saberia o que fazer. E mais, Dumbledore ficaria do lado dele. E Black ainda estava sem varinha. Ele teria que acatar o que o outro o mandasse fazer. O Gryffindor lançou um olhar mal humorado para Snape, depois caminhou até o sofá e se sentou.

Severus não confiava no outro, então lançou vários feitiços não verbais para lacrar a casa e impedir sua fuga. Virou-se para Black e sugeriu:

"Vá até a cozinha e sirva-se do que quiser."

"Como vamos entrar em contato com Dumbledore?", indagou impaciente. Desejava o quanto antes estar livre da presença do Ranhoso.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Estava tentando ser civilizado e recebia grosseria em troca? Ok, se é assim que deseja, pensou.

"Vou tentar em Hogwarts."

"Acha que ele está no colégio?", perguntou incrédulo.

"Não sei, Black. Não entro em contato com o diretor na época de férias. Quando ele precisa falar comigo é sempre ele que vem até mim."

Severus foi até a lareira e pegou o pote onde tinha o pó de Flu. Jogou o pó na lareira já acessa e as chamas ficaram verdes esmeraldas. Ele disse:

"Gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts."

Snape enfiou a cabeça nas chamas. A sala circular estava vazia. O único som vinha dos objetos de prata que chiavam. Ele chamou uma vez pelo diretor, mas não obteve resposta.

Saiu do fogo e se virou para o Gryffindor.

"Ele não está lá, Black. Vou mandar uma carta."

Sirius se levantou e foi até a lareira.

"Se importa que eu verifique?"

Severus franziu para ele, mas se afastou da lareira para dar espaço para o outro.

"Não tente nada idiota, Black. Eu te caçarei até o inferno se for preciso."

Sirius ignorou o outro. Pegou um pouco de pó no pote e jogou nas chamas.

"Gabinete do diretor de Hogwarts", falou e em seguida enfiou a cabeça nas chamas verdes. Ao encontrar o escritório circular vazio o Gryffindor confirmou que o outro estava dizendo a verdade.

Retirou a cabeça do fogo e encontrou Severus sentado na cadeira junto a mesa, escrevendo em um pergaminho. Pousada em cima da mesa havia uma grande coruja preta, com grandes olhos cor de mel.

"Está escrevendo para Dumbledore?"

"Não. Para Papai Noel. O que vai querer de presente esse ano?", perguntou debochado.

"Cale a boca e escreva logo."

Após alguns minutos aonde os únicos barulhos vinham da pena rabiscando velozmente o pergaminho, Severus falou:

"Pronto. Quer conferir também, Black?"

Sem esperar resposta Snape jogou o pergaminho enrolado ao outro, que tinha voltado a se sentar no sofá.

"_**Diretor,**_

_**Por causa de uma triste reviravolta do destino, estou com o animago canino em minha casa. Um marcado o capturou enquanto ele seguia para encontrar o lobo. O Lord resolveu que eu seria a babá do cachorro até as aulas começarem.**_

_**Necessitamos orientação. Precisamos conversar pessoalmente para maiores detalhes. Como podemos entrar em contato? Como já mencionei, estou em minha casa.**_

_**Peço que entre em contato o mais brevemente possível, talvez os dois não sobrevivam até sua resposta.**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**S.S."**_

Black atirou o pergaminho de volta para Severus.

"Está bom. Pode mandar."

"Obrigado por permitir, milord", ironizou Snape.

Segurando o pergaminho com a mão esquerda e a coruja apoiada em braço direito Severus foi até a janela. Amarrou a carta na perninha da coruja e abriu a janela.

"Vá veloz, Deméter. Encontre Albus Dumbledore rapidamente para mim, sim?"

A coruja piou carinhosamente para o outro, então alçou voo.

Snape fechou a janela e se virou para Sirius.

"Escute, Black...", chamou, já que o outro encarava a lareira. "Eu enfeiticei a casa toda. Você não conseguirá sair."

"Entendi, Snape. E onde eu vou dormir?"

"A casa tem três quartos. Pode escolher entre o antigo quarto dos meus pais e o escritório."

Sirius olhava para ele desconfiado.

A explícita desconfiança do animago fez Severus explodir.

"Ou se preferir, Black, durma no sofá, no banheiro, na cozinha ou nas escadas... Não sei o que seu cérebro subdesenvolvido pensou, mas saiba que não pretendo tocar um único dedo em você!"

"O sentimento é recíproco, Snape. Você é asqueroso..."

Totalmente sem paciência, Severus lançou um Estupefaça a cinco palmos do rosto de Sirius.

"O que disse? Quem é asqueroso?"

Black olhou o buraco que o feitiço havia feito no sofá. Não disse nada sobre isso, apenas mudou de assunto.

"Agradeço por dizer que não vai tocar em mim, mas pelo que eu entendi Voldemort vai conferir na sua cabeça se você está _usando_ seu brinquedo."

Snape riu de deboche.

"Está preocupado com isso? Não seja ridículo, Black! Sou ótimo Oclumente e Legimente. Posso imaginar situações e fingir que elas são reais. Ele irá acreditar em minhas mentiras."

"É tão bom assim ou só está se gabando?"

"Para que eu me gabaria para você, Black?"

"Se é tão bom assim como diz, Dumbledore pode estar sendo enganado por você."

O rosto de Snape ficou lívido de raiva. Ele apertou firmemente a varinhas na mão. Sentia vontade louca de enfeitiçar o animago.

"Que asneira está falando? Acha que o diretor _precisa_ vasculhar minha cabeça? Ele confia em mim! Até porque ele _é_ Dumbledore. Ele simplesmente sabe quando estamos mentindo."

"Conheço o poder e a _compaixão_ de Dumbledore, mas, se você é capaz de enganar Voldemort pode enganar Dumbledore também."

"Pare de dizer o nome do Lord das Trevas, imbecil! E fique calado, se for para me falar essas sandices! Eu jamais enganaria Dumbledore. Eu morro antes de trair sua confiança. Agora eu vou me retirar, Black. Tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui discutindo com você. Escolha onde prefere dormir. Se sentir fome, coma alguma coisa na cozinha. O meu quarto é o primeiro depois das escadas, mas só me procure se for uma emergência", disse. Porém, antes de sair o Slytherin foi até a lareira e pegou o pote com o pó de Flu. Depois saiu da sala.

Sirius ficou olhando Severus se afastar. Assim que o Slytherin subiu as escadas e sumiu de vista, o animago se levantou do sofá. Ele correu até a porta da casa e tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Mesmo usando toda sua força a porta não se abriu. Mas Black não ia desistir tão facilmente. Ele tomou fôlego e segurou fortemente a maçaneta, depois a puxou seguidas vezes, mas ela não cedeu. Sirius transpirava com o esforço.

Black olhou para a sala. Avistou a janela e foi até lá. Agarrou a janela e tentou abri-la, mas ela também não cedeu. Sirius ganiu de irritação. Ele não tinha fugido de Azkaban para ficar preso na casa de Snape! Ele olhou para a mesa e cadeiras de madeira da sala. O Gryffindor foi até lá, pegou a cadeira e a jogou na janela. O vidro não aguentou o impacto e se espatifou em milhares de caquinhos.

Sirius olhou aflito para a escada. Severus deve ter ouvido o estrondo da vidraça se quebrando. Black aguardou alguns minutos, mas Snape não desceu. O Gryffindor apoiou as mãos na base da janela e tomou impulso para pulá-la, mas quando fez isso sentiu que havia trombado com uma parede invisível.

"Mais que merda!", gritou irado.

"Você não ouviu o que eu disse, não é Black? Eu lancei feitiços em toda a casa, você não vai conseguir sair daqui", disse Severus calmamente enquanto descia os degraus da escada.

"Então retire os feitiços, Snape. Eu quero sair daqui."

"Eu não posso fazer isso, Black. Estaria ariscando nós dois se fizesse isso. O que você vai fazer se fugir? Para onde você vai? Além disso, você está sem varinha."

"Eu não quero ficar preso com você."

"Por que? Acha que eu vou te agarrar enquanto estiver dormindo?"

Sirius sorriu de um jeito arrogante.

"É um desejo seu, Snape?"

"Eu teria mais prazer agarrando uma mandrágora."

"Sei...", disse e ainda exibia um sorriso arrogante.

Muito incomodado com o sorriso que Black exibia, Severus tratou de mudar de assunto.

"Venha, Black", chamou e caminhava até a cozinha. "Estou com fome. Vou preparar alguma coisa para nós comermos."

Sirius continuou sorrindo, mas seguiu o Slytherin até a cozinha. O animago ficou observando enquanto Snape cozinhava.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Nosso**

Sirius acabou dormindo no sofá da sala. Severus deu a ele um travesseiro e cobertas. O animago se arrependeu por não ter escolhido dormir em uma cama. Acordou com as costas doídas. O sofá era mole demais.

Quando Snape acordou, ele chamou Black para tomar café da manhã, mas o Gryffindor preferiu comer na sala. Não queria ficar de novo a sós com Severus. No dia anterior, enquanto o Slytherin cozinha, Sirius ficou encarando o bruxo tão intensamente, que até Snape perguntou qual era o motivo de seu olhar insistente sob ele. O animago desconversou, mas hoje ele não teria desculpa para dar para ficar encarando Severus. Já que seria inevitável ficar observando o Slytherin.

Sirius estava sentado no sofá, enquanto Snape tomava café na cozinha quando alguém bateu na porta.

Toc, toc.

Black olhou para a porta com expectativa, talvez fosse Dumbledore. Ele estaria livre.

"Fique onde está", falou a voz ríspida de Severus. "Essa ainda é a minha casa, portanto _eu_ atendo as visitas."

O Slytherin caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

Sirius olhava a porta com expectativa, mas quando viu quem era a visita teve vontade de correr. Não era Dumbledore, era o almofadinha Lucius Malfoy.

Ao que parece Snape também se surpreendeu com a visita.

"Lucius."

"Severus", disse a voz arrastada. "Não me convida para entrar?"

"Entre...", convidou e se afastou para dar passagem ao outro.

Malfoy era realmente um almofadinha, pensou Sirius quando viu como o outro se vestia. Um sobretudo preto de couro, por baixo uma camisa de botões verde de cetim, calças pretas sociais e botas também pretas em cima das calças. Usava luvas de couro pretas e segurava um bastão negro com cabeça de cobra prateada na mão direita. O cabelo loiro-prateado estava perfeitamente penteado para trás. Seus olhos cinzentos eram frios, mas ficaram cobiçosos quando este olhou para Sirius no sofá. Sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso.

"Guarde isso para mim?", pediu e deu o sobretudo para Snape, que já tinha fechado a porta.

"Sente-se", falou Severus enquanto colocava o sobretudo em um pequeno closet embaixo das escadas.

"Você já tem visita, Severus", disse o loiro que se sentou na poltrona ao lado do sofá onde Black estava. O Gryffindor olhava para ele como se ele fosse uma cobra extremamente peçonhenta que iria mordê-lo qualquer momento.

"Infelizmente sim, mas eu não diria que Black é exatamente uma _visita_", falou Snape que estava de pé na sala.

"Sim, eu sei. O Lord das Trevas me falou que você ganhou brinquedos", disse e voltou a olhar para Snape. "Não entendo por quê o Lord te mima tanto, Severus. Você não fez nada para merecer uma recompensa."

"Não acredito que ter Black seja realmente uma recompensa", argumentou e mudou de assunto rapidamente. "Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"Conhaque."

"Vou buscar", falou e foi para a cozinha.

Lucius acompanhou Severus atravessar a sala. Quando o Comensal já estava no outro cômodo, Malfoy falou para o homem sentado no sofá:

"Sirius Black! O homem que fugiu de Azkaban! Você é uma criatura fascinante, não?"

Black olhou para ele com nojo, depois se levantou do sofá. Ao fazer isso Lucius se levantou também, segurando seu pulso esquerdo.

"Aonde vai? Vamos conversar um pouco..."

"Tire sua mão imunda de mim", falou e havia raiva contida na voz.

Malfoy aumentou ainda mais seu sorriso de luxúria.

"O que vai fazer se eu não quiser te soltar?"

Snape entrava na sala nesse momento, segurando duas taças de cristal e uma garrafa com um líquido castanho.

"Ele não vai fazer nada, Lucius. Agora sentem-se. Os dois", mandou.

O sorriso de Malfoy minguou um pouco, mas ele soltou o Gryffindor e voltou a se sentar.

Severus foi até Lucius e lhe deu uma taça, depois abriu a garrafa e encheu a taça com o líquido marrom, que cheirava fortemente a álcool. Em seguida, encheu a própria taça e colocou a garrafa na mesinha em frente ao sofá. Se sentou na poltrona em frente a de Lucius. Entre as poltronas ficava o sofá e a mesinha de centro.

Quando Snape já estava sentado, Malfoy levantou a taça em direção ao outro fazendo um brinde.

"Ao divertimento."

Severus também ergueu a taça, mas nada disse. Bebeu o líquido e comentou:

"O Lord das Trevas me deu Black ontem a tarde. Quando esteve com ele?"

Após beber um longo gole, Malfoy respondeu:

"Hoje pela manhã. Mas devo dizer que não acho justo, Severus. Você não fez nada para merecer agrados extras."

"Posso sair daqui, Snape?", perguntou Sirius sentado no sofá olhando Severus de um jeito intenso.

"Não", respondeu, sem ao menos olhar para Black. Ainda fitava Malfoy. "Pode não ser justo para você, Lucius, mas eu sou o espião do Lord das Trevas. É natural que ele queira me agradar."

"Espião?", zombou Malfoy. "Certo. Imagino que corra muito perigo no castelo de Dumbledore. Aquele amante de trouxas não machucaria uma única formiga."

Snape girou a taça, fazendo o líquido rodopiar.

"Ele não machuca formigas porque não quer. Se quisesse poderia matar todas as formigas do mundo com um único feitiço."

Lucius riu desdenhoso.

"Você adora o amante de trouxas, não é mesmo? O Lord das Trevas deveria puni-lo só por ouvir você falando desse jeito do velho Dumbledore."

"Se o Lord das Trevas quiser me punir por eu respeitar um dos maiores bruxos do planeta, aceitaria o castigo com prazer."

"O que veio fazer aqui, Malfoy?", questionou Sirius.

"Ah!", exclamou, fingindo surpresa. "Resolveu falar comigo agora, Black?"

Snape colocou a taça com ainda um pouco de conhaque na mesinha de centro e falou em um tom letal:

"Black... Fique quieto."

"Não, Severus! Deixe-o falar, afinal, eu vim aqui _por ele_."

"O que quer dizer com isso, Malfoy?", indagou Sirius irritado.

"Black...", falou Snape e sua voz era baixa e intimidadora.

"Severus, pare de oprimir _nosso_ brinquedo. Ele deve ter sentimentos."

"Perdão, Lucius? Disse _nosso_?"

"Eu não sou um brinquedo!", rosnou raivoso.

Snape tremia de raiva por causa da situação toda.

"Black, é a última vez que te mando ficar em silêncio. Se falar mais uma única palavra sem pedir autorização eu vou te enfeitiçar."

"Muito bem, Severus! Imponha limites. E, sim, eu disse _nosso_. Somos amigos há muitos anos. Que mal há em compartilhar Black comigo?"

Snape se recuperara, estava impassível quando disse:

"Sabe que não gosto de dividir."

"Me dê só uma horinha com ele", negociou.

"Eu ainda não tive uma horinha com ele."

"Por quê? Se não vai usá-lo, me dê ele que eu farei bom uso."

"_Eu vou usá-lo,_ Lucius. Quando eu quiser. Eu tenho algum tempo para desfrutar da agradável companhia dele. Só não estou com vontade agora."

"Hum..." Malfoy começou a analisar Black como analisaria um diamante. "Está bem magro e pálido. Cabelos maus cuidados, um grande hematoma no rosto, mas...", pausou e abriu um sorriso predatório. "Ele continua bonito, Severus."

"Me deixe sair daqui, Snape", implorou.

Severus apontou a varinha para Sirius.

"Cale a boca! Você não precisa sentir medo, Black! Você está sob minha custódia e Lucius não tocará em você."

"Não tocarei nele _hoje_", corrigiu Malfoy.

"Veremos...", desafiou Snape.

"Sabe se ele é gay?", questionou Lucius.

Severus sorriu debochado.

"É claro que é. Todo colégio sabia que ele tinha um caso com Remus Lupin."

"O professor lobisomem, não é? Francamente! Não entendo como você pode gostar de Dumbledore. Ele arisca a vida dos alunos com essas contratações malucas que faz."

"Eu não gosto de Dumbledore. Eu admiro Dumbledore. É diferente. Mas concordo com você, foi um desastre total ter Lupin como professor."

Sirius rosnou.

"Remus era ótimo aluno. Foi monitor chefe. Duvido que tenha sido um desastre como professor."

Malfoy sorriu, achando graça do Gryffindor estar defendendo o lobisomem.

"Está defendendo o namoradinho do tempo do colégio?"

"Remus não é meu namoradinho, nem nunca foi."

Com um sorriso malicioso Snape perguntou:

"Se não era Lupin, então era Potter. Pensando bem, _com certeza_ era Potter, vocês andavam sempre juntos e..."

"Não fale de James com essa sua boca suja, Snape!"

Lucius sorriu maldoso. Com um movimento ágil, Malfoy tirou a varinha do bastão e a apontou para Black. Então sussurrou suavemente:

"Crucio!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!", Sirius gritou ao receber o feitiço.

Severus tinha perdido a cor do rosto pelo outro estar sendo enfeitiçado. Malfoy apenas sorria sadicamente para ele.

"Tem que educá-lo direito, Severus. Ele tem que aprender quem é o dono e quem é o brinquedo."

"Sim, ele tem que aprender. E já foi suficiente por hoje."

Malfoy consultou o relógio.

"Só se passaram vinte segundos."

"Chega, Lucius."

"Você é quem manda, Severus", falou e retirou o feitiço do Gryffindor

Sirius caiu deitado de bruços no sofá.

"Aprenda a lição, Black. Você não pode desrespeitar os seus senhores."

Sirius puxava com força o ar, mas ao fazer isso sentia dor nas suas costelas. Na verdade o corpo todo doía, parecia que tinha sido atropelado por um caminhão. Um caminhão que estava pegando fogo.

"Tome", ofereceu Severus. O Comensal da Morte tinha se levantado e lhe oferecia a taça de conhaque dele.

Black pensou em pegar a taça e atirar o conteúdo em Malfoy ou Snape, mas com certeza viriam mais feitiços, então ele apenas esticou o braço e segurou a taça. Teve que segurar com força, porque seus dedos pareciam meio dormentes, e estava com medo de derramar o conteúdo no chão e ser punido de novo. Enquanto isso, Severus voltou a sua poltrona. Sirius se sentou e engoliu o conteúdo da taça todo de uma vez.

"Potter era seu namorado? Responda sim ou não. Sem drama, Black."

Ele lançou um olhar irritado para Severus, mas respondeu:

"Não."

"Pettigrew então?", ariscou Lucius.

Sirius olhou para ele como se ele tivesse perguntado se ele era namorado de um basilisco.

"Merlin! Não!"

Malfoy abriu um sorriso debochado.

"Se não era nenhum Gryffindor, só poderia ser algum Slytherin... Quem era?"

Sirius não disse nada, parecia ligeiramente encabulado. Mas Lucius estava impaciente.

"Responda ou...", ameaçou e fez um gesto com a varinha.

"Não tive namoros sérios em Hogwarts."

"Mas você assume sua homossexualidade?"

"Sim."

"Não acredito nele, Severus. Morando com um monte de rapazes no quarto, você não transou com nenhum deles?"

Agora foi Black quem sorriu de deboche.

"Eu disse que não tinha namorados, não que não transava com outros caras."

"Eu quero nomes", impôs Malfoy.

"Ninguém que você conheça..."

"Está se recusando a responder?"

Temendo que o Comensal da Morte torturasse de novo o Gryffindor Severus interveio:

"Lucius, eu dou uma olhada na cabeça dele e depois eu respondo o que você quiser."

"Boa ideia! Vasculhe bem."

"Você quer usar Legilimência em mim?", indagou Sirius. Olhava assustadíssimo para Severus. Parecia que a ideia de ter sua mente invadida era extremamente apavorante.

"Não. Eu _vou_ usar Legilimência em você", afirmou, depois apontou a varinha para Black e murmurou: " Legilimens!"

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo IV – Revelações **

Severus invadiu a cabeça de Black com certa dificuldade. Sentia Sirius resistindo e criando barreiras, mas o Gryffindor não era bom Oclumente. Pacientemente, Snape destruiu as barreiras e teve acesso as lembranças do bruxo.

Encontrou muitas lembranças tristes e dolorosas da época em que estava preso. Muito carinho e admiração pelo afilhado. Mas essas memórias recentes não interessavam ao Slytherin, então ele procurou por lembranças do passado. Ele viu o colégio, a torre Gryffindor, alguns professores, muitas imagens de detenções de Black junto com Potter. Então, Severus viu ele próprio adolescente sendo enfeitiçado por Black, que ria dele. Irritado, ele passou por essa lembrança, entretanto, haviam várias imagens dele. Sirius observando Snape nas salas de aula, enquanto Severus comia na mesa Slytherin e Snape sendo enfeitiçado por Potter. Eram incontáveis as memórias que possuíam Snape na cabeça de Black. Severus ficou desconfortável com essa situação. Então tentou compreender qual era o sentimento de Sirius nessas lembranças. Eram sensações ternas, algumas chegando até a serem carinhosas. Snape sentiu um certo mal estar e embaraço. Ele era a paixão platônica adolescente de Black? Não podia ser possível!

Então ele procurou sobre a vida sexual dele. Vários garotos... De todas as casas, inclusive alguns Slytherin. Ele memorizou o nome de alguns rapazes da própria casa e saiu da cabeça do outro.

Primeiro, rapidamente, deu um olhar indecifrável para Black, que parecia muito interessado em olhar para a lareira, depois voltou seu olhar para Malfoy.

"Então?", incitou Lucius.

"Ele teve uma vida sexual interessante."

"Alguém conhecido?"

"Ninguém importante."

"Severus, você não sabe ser detalhista."

"Pergunte o que quer saber. Tentarei ser específico."

"Algum _amigo_ nosso?"

"Definitivamente não."

"Desculpe, mas não me atraio por Comensais da Morte", comentou Sirius com acidez.

Lucius sorriu para ele.

"É porque nunca esteve com um."

"Ele transou com Solomons", falou Snape para desviar a atenção do loiro.

"O monitor chefe do meu último ano? Família de puro sangue. Ele se mudou com a ascensão do Lord, não foi?"

"Pode ser. Nunca fomos íntimos."

"Ele era alto e bonito...", disse recordando. Então sorriu com lascívia e perguntou: "Quem ficou _por cima_?"

"Advinha", provocou Sirius ironicamente.

"Foi Black, Severus?" A voz arrastada de Malfoy estava surpresa.

"Creio que sim."

"Quantas transas você viu?", questionou Lucius.

"Muitas, infelizmente."

"Ele sempre ficava _por cima_?"

"É óbvio", respondeu Sirius.

"Black...", rosnou Snape.

"Então o herdeiro da família Black nunca esteve _por baixo_?", indagou sorrindo com malícia

"Não e nem pretendo."

Malfoy gargalhou.

"Acho que você não entende sua posição. Você é o prisioneiro, Black. Fará o que _nós_ mandarmos."

"O que _eu_ mandar", corrigiu Severus.

"Deixa eu brincar com ele. Ele está pedindo por isso."

"Não."

"Por que?", questionou irritado.

"Porque a primeira vez é minha."

Malfoy ponderou alguns minutos.

"Acho que é justo."

"Ficou triste, Lucius?", perguntou Severus sorrindo com escárnio.

"Fiquei. Você me impediu de dar a primeira mordida no bolo."

Snape se levantou e caminhou até as escadas. Lá estendeu a mão para Lucius.

"Vamos..."

Malfoy abriu seu sorriso mais arrogante.

"Você não me proibiu de transar com Black?"

"Sim."

"Então?"

"Você veio até aqui por sexo. Vem...", disse sugestivo.

Malfoy bateu com as mãos na coxa.

"_Vem você_, Severus. Deixa eu mostrar para o Black o que você vai fazer nele."

Snape aparatou em frente a poltrona de Malfoy. Lucius se levantou. Os dois trocaram sorrisos de malícia.

Black pigarreou.

"Eu preciso ver isso, Snape?"

A essa altura Lucius já havia jogado Severus no chão e, estava em cima do bruxo trabalhando para desabotoar seus botões. Mas ainda assim, foi Malfoy que respondeu:

"Precisa. _Veja_ e _aprenda_."

"Snape! Por favor..."

"Fique!", ordenou, mesmo sendo atacado por mordidas no pescoço por Malfoy.

Lucius não tinha muita paciência.

"Que droga, Severus! Tem muitos botões nessa roupas!", falou. Então agarrou o colarinho das vestes de botões de Snape e a puxou até o fim da roupa. Alguns botões saíram de suas casas, mas a grande maioria simplesmente foi arrancada da roupa, pipocando pelo chão.

Severus abriu ainda mais seu sorriso malicioso, mas comentou ácido:

"Você vai me pagar outra roupa, Lucius."

"Eu pago, Severus. Tenha certeza que por você eu pago."

Livre da roupa, Malfoy beijou todo o tórax e abdômen de Severus.

Como Sirius estava sentado no sofá ele tinha visão privilegiada do que ocorria entre os dois amantes deitados no chão. Ele assistiu deleitado Snape fechar os olhos enquanto Malfoy beijava seus mamilos.

Severus apenas curtia os movimentos que o outro fazia. As vezes olhava para Malfoy e raramente lançava um olhar para Sirius. Ao perceber que o Gryffindor o assistia com fascínio seu sorriso de luxúria aumentava.

Lucius agora mordia o mamilo esquerdo de Severus. Depois que este ficou rijo, ele foi morder o mamilo direito. Quando os dois estavam duros, Malfoy voltou a beijar todo o tronco do outro.

"Chega, Lucius!", falou, fingindo mau humor. "Desce mais ou para com isso."

Malfoy mordeu a barriga de Snape.

"O que foi, Severus? Você não gosta quando eu demonstro meu amor?", perguntou fingindo tristeza.

Snape se ergueu pelos cotovelos, então se sentou do chão, com Malfoy ainda em cima dele.

"Conheço bem o seu amor. Agora senta lá na poltrona para eu demonstrar o meu amor."

Lucius sorriu travesso e fez o que o outro mandou. Se sentou na poltrona e começou a desabotoar a calça.

Severus, sentado no chão, via o outro se livrar rapidamente da própria calça. Ver a agonia e a rapidez do outro era um estímulo para zombá-lo.

"Você me quer muito, não é?"

Após se livrar das calças o Slytherin olhou para Severus.

"Eu quero muito o meu Comensal da Morte. Agora vem logo. Já estou pronto", disse maliciosamente.

"Peça", mandou sorrindo de escárnio.

Lucius, sem calça e cueca, apertou os olhos. Ambos eram Slytherin. Nenhum dos dois gostavam de pedir. Então ele se virou para Sirius no sofá, que olhava para ele.

"Black..." Sua voz era tão sedutora que chegava a ser um convite. "Black, quer participar da festa?"

"Não", Severus respondeu pelo outro. Seu sorriso desapareceu, agora estava irritado.

"Você é tão egoísta, Severus. Mas eu tenho que te informar da novidade. Ontem mesmo pedi ao Lord para ficar com Black depois que você for para a escola."

"Prefiro morrer antes disso, Malfoy."

"Ah! Não diga isso, Black. Eu sou um bom amante. Cuido bem dos meus brinquedos, diferente de Severus. Viu como ele me trata? Usa roupas difíceis de se tirar, não gosta de ser beijado e não gosta muito de beijar..."

"Fica quieto, Lucius!", exigiu Severus, depois se ajoelhou no chão ficando em frente as pernas de Malfoy. "Peça", repetiu.

Lucius já estava irritado com a demora.

"Black, você quer me chupar?"

"Não me lembro do meu nome ser Black."

Malfoy ignorou Severus. Se levantou, passando por cima de Snape, e andou até Sirius.

Prevendo a aproximação do outro, Black se levantou do sofá e andou de costas até a escada.

Snape não se moveu, nem virou para trás.

"Se tocar nele, _eu_ não toco em você", ameaçou.

"Tudo bem. Black me parece mais apetitoso hoje."

O sangue de Severus ferveu. _Black parecia mais apetitoso? _Ele se levantou correndo e voou em direção a Malfoy. Segurando sem gentileza nenhuma o loiro pelos ombros, o empurrou em direção à parede mais próxima. Agora o rosto de Lucius estava de frente à parede e Severus atrás dele, ainda raivoso.

"Black parece mais apetitoso, é? Vai retirar o que disse depois que eu terminar com você."

"Agora você está parecendo um legítimo Comensal da Morte, Severus."

O Slytherin não respondeu. Snape umidificou dois dedos com a boca e penetrou os dois em Malfoy.

Lucius riu com a dupla invasão.

"Você sabe transar quando quer, Severus."

Severus sorriu de malícia.

"Diga que gosta de transar comigo."

Enquanto falava, Snape movimentava os dedos para dentro e para fora do loiro.

Malfoy gargalhou.

"O que eu ganho com isso?"

"Usarei minha língua."

"Boa proposta! Eu _adoro_ transar com você, Severus Snape."

"Eu sei, Malfoy, eu sei", disse sorrindo soberbo. Depois se ajoelhou e penetrou Lucius com a língua.

"Lord!", gemeu Malfoy.

Severus fazia movimentos circulares dentro do outro.

"Mais para esquerda..."

Severus obedeceu.

"Ah! Aí! Está ótimo..."

Severus ficou circulando o lugar que fazia Lucius gemer mais alto alguns segundos, então tirou a língua de dentro dele.

"Você já gemeu muito hoje, Lucius. É a minha vez."

"É justo."

Então, Severus tirou seu membro de dentro da calça e penetrou Lucius aos poucos.

Malfoy colocou as mãos para trás, segurando a cintura do moreno, e com um movimento brusco aproximou os dois corpos, fazendo Severus o penetrar completamente.

Snape sorriu.

"Vai ficar dolorido amanhã, senhor Malfoy."

"Aprecio sua preocupação, mas eu gosto de ter lembranças de uma boa transa."

"Então você as terá."

Severus levou a mão direita ao membro, ainda ereto de Lucius, enquanto a esquerda ficou espalmada na barriga do loiro para ter apoio enquanto o estocava. Depois começou a fazer movimentos lentos e cadenciados dentro do outro, enquanto sua mão direita o masturbava com o mesmo ritmo.

"Para esquerda", pediu o loiro.

Snape estocou mais na esquerda com força. Uma, duas, três... Várias vezes até que sentiu a mão que tocava o outro ser tomada por um líquido quente.

"Tão rápido?", zombou.

Severus continuou a estocar o outro com velocidade, mas ainda assim seus movimentos eram gentis. Movimentos que faria com um amante querido.

"Você me dá muito prazer, Severus. É difícil segurar por muito tempo."

Snape sorriu arrogante. Depois de mais algumas estocadas foi a vez dele se esvaziar dentro do outro.

"Hum...", murmurou ao gemer ao clímax. Esperou alguns segundos e depois saiu de dentro do outro.

Lucius se virou, ficando de frente para o amante. Adorava observar o rosto de Severus quando ele chegava ao orgasmo. O moreno estava com os olhos fechados, a testa pontilhada de suar e os lábios separados. O peito pálido subia e descia rapidamente.

Severus olhou para Black.

"Pode sair agora, Black. Acabou o show."

Malfoy abraçou Snape pela cintura.

"Acabou?"

"Por hoje sim. Agora sobe, Black."

"Até logo, Black! Brevemente eu brincarei com você também", disse a voz arrastada e sensual de Lucius.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V – Mordidas**

Lucius só foi embora de tarde, passou a manhã toda com Snape. Durante esse período Sirius ficou perambulando pelos quartos, menos o de Severus. Aparentemente, o quarto do dono da casa estava trancado. Ainda assim, Black se surpreendeu ao ver que Snape morava em uma casa muggle. Outra coisa estranha era que não havia nenhuma foto pela casa. Só haviam muitos e muitos livros, espalhados por todo o escritório do Slytherin.

Severus lia o Profeta Diário sentado na cadeira perto da mesa na cozinha. Não levantou a cabeça quando percebeu que Sirius entrou no cômodo e se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado.

"Obrigado", falou com a voz rouca.

"O quê disse, Black?", perguntou distraído, ainda lendo o jornal.

"Obrigado por hoje de manhã, Snape. Por me poupar."

Severus mudou a folha do jornal. Sua atenção ainda estava toda no jornal quando respondeu:

"Lucius tem razão. Eu não gosto de dividir meus brinquedos."

"E eu sou seu brinquedo?", questionou em tom de zombaria.

"Para o Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte, sim."

"Você transa com Malfoy há quanto tempo?", perguntou não conseguindo segurar a curiosidade.

Snape dobrou o jornal e o colocou em cima da mesa. Olhava diretamente para Sirius quando respondeu:

"Por incrível que pareça a minha vida particular não lhe diz respeito, Black."

"Vocês pareciam muito íntimos."

"As pessoas parecem íntimas quando transam, Black."

"Vai transar comigo?"

Severus sorriu de escárnio.

"Quer que eu transe com você?"

"_Sabe_ que quero. Viu em minha cabeça. Acho que foi isso que te impediu de me jogar para Malfoy."

"Você se engana, Black. Eu queria transar com Lucius."

"E comigo? Não quer transar?"

"Não."

"Eu também sou puro sangue."

"E daí?"

"E também sou rico."

Severus lançou um olhar impaciente para o outro.

"Para quê está me dizendo isso?"

"Sou parecido com Malfoy. Também posso usar roupas caras e luvas. Por que não me quer?"

"Por que eu não te quero?", repetiu incrédulo. "Você não tem nada de parecido com Lucius, Black! Não existe nenhuma semelhança! Você é Gryffindor e ele Slytherin!"

"Então você só transa com Slytherins?"

"Acho que não estou te entendendo. Há um dia atrás você não queria nem que eu te tocasse. Você me chamou de asqueroso, lembra? E agora fica falando que quer transar comigo? Se decida, Black!"

"Você é realmente asqueroso," Severus buscou a varinha dentro das vestes. "mas eu quero transar com um asqueroso."

Snape tinha a varinha apontada para a cabeça de Sirius, que fingia não se importar com a ameaça.

"Só está excitado pelo que viu hoje. Não me deseja de verdade."

Severus pensou que estava alucinando, pois Black lambeu a varinha dele enquanto olhava fixamente para ele.

"Eu te desejo sim, Snape. Te desejo desde que éramos adolescentes. Agora...", pausou e se levantou da cadeira. "Você é quem sabe. Quer fazer memórias convincentes para Voldemort ou vai ficar _só_ na imaginação?"

Sirius se levantou e caminhou sensualmente para fora da cozinha.

A mão de Severus tremia. Olhou para sua varinha como se fosse um fantasma e a largou em cima da mesa. O que, diabos, aconteceu com Black? Para que isso agora?, refletia o Slytherin.

Então Sirius reapareceu e disse em tom de zombaria:

"É só sexo, Snape! Qual o problema? Toda sua vontade se extinguiu com Malfoy?"

Severus olhava para ele incerto. De fato, era só sexo. Mas por que ele estava relutando em ir atrás de outro? Lucius sempre fora _apenas_ um parceiro sexual. Desde o tempo do colégio eles transavam, mas Snape nunca sentiu nada muito forte por ele, além da atração e do desejo.

E por Sirius? Ele sentia alguma coisa? Observou melhor o outro. Seus cabelos pretos lisos na altura do ombro tinham alguns fios brancos, seus olhos azulados o fitavam com desejo. A boca estava retorcida em um sorriso que Severus conhecia bem, um sorriso de zombaria. A pele, que no colégio fora bem morena, agora estava pálida, mas parecia bastante macia. Vestia roupas que eram de Snape. Calça preta e blusa azul de botões, sendo os três primeiros abertos, expondo mais pele. Hum... Black era um convite! Vou tocar todo o seu corpo e depois aceito as consequências, pensou Snape_._

Sirius sorria para o outro, mas por dentro era só incerteza. O Slytherin não se movia, só olhava para ele como se ele fosse um extraterrestre. Black não conseguia enxergar o desejo atrás dos olhos pretos de Snape. Então apelou para algo que sabia que daria certo. Questionaria sua honra.

"Está com_ medo_, Snape? Prometo que serei carinhoso com você."

Severus se levantou e marchou até o outro.

"Então você está com problemas, Black. Porque eu não serei nada carinhoso com você."

O próximo gesto de Snape surpreendeu Sirius. Ele o beijou. Um beijo cheio de desejo e paixão. Enquanto o beijava Severus colocou as mãos na nuca do outro. Por sua vez, Black abraçou Snape, suas mãos descendo e subindo nas costas do outro bruxo e, as vezes, indo até a bunda.

Severus impulsiona os quadris para frente, fazendo seu membro roçar no do outro. Ele ouviu Sirius gemer em sua boca.

Black desfez o beijo e começou a desabotoar a túnica preta de Snape. Lá pelo sexto botão ele comentou:

"Malfoy tem razão. Essa roupa é horrível! Por que usa essa droga tão difícil de se tirar?"

Severus sorriu debochado.

"Vai valer a pena..."

"Tenho certeza que vai", afirmou e continuou a desabotoar freneticamente os botões, quando chegou na metade da túnica não aguentou mais desabotoar e puxou a roupa, fazendo os botões serem arrancados das casas. Então olhou para Severus, para ver sua reação.

"Tsc, tsc... Essa é a primeira e última vez que rasga minhas roupas."

"Posso te comprar roupas novas. Umas que sejam mais fáceis de se tirar."

Sirius retirou a veste de Snape, jogando-a no chão. Admirou alguns segundos o corpo de Severus antes de avançar nele. Snape era magro e com poucos músculos definidos, tinha algumas cicatrizes profundas no tórax. A pele era muito branca e com poucos pelos pretos. Sirius abocanhou o mamilo esquerdo do outro, rodopiando a língua várias vezes. Quando, enfim, o deixou rijo ele o mordeu.

Severus não gemeu de dor ou prazer, mas deu um sorriso debochado ao ser mordido.

"Deveria ter imaginado que você gosta de morder. Cachorros mordem."

Black riu um riso canino.

"E você gosta de mordidas?"

"Depende de quem está me mordendo."

Sirius voltou a beijar Snape na boca. O beijo continuava intenso e repleto de paixão. Severus abraçou o outro e abraçados andaram até a sala. Lá, ele puxou o cabelo de Black para trás para interromper o beijo. Depois o empurrou no sofá.

Sirius caiu deitado de costas no sofá. Sorria para Snape.

Severus deitou em cima de Black. Começou a morder, de maneira nada gentil, o pescoço de Sirius, depois subiu e mordeu sua orelha esquerda, depois os lábios. Sirius estava abrindo a boca para permitir que Snape penetrasse a língua nela quando ouviram.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ambos murmuraram, desgostos. Severus praguejou baixo. Estava se levantando do sofá, quando Black o abraçou, fazendo-o se deitar de novo em cima dele.

"Não..."

"Eu tenho que atender a porta, Black."

"E se for Malfoy de novo?"

"Ainda nem transamos e já está com ciúmes?", zombou. Vendo que Sirius continuava sério, ele acrescentou: "Relaxe, se for Lucius, eu o despacho rapidamente. Problema maior eu terei se for outro Comensal."

Black soltou Severus a contra gosto. Snape se levantou do sofá.

"Me dê sua blusa e vá para a cozinha", ordenou.

"Por que?"

"Você sabe que minha roupa é difícil de vestir. A sua camisa só tem uns cinco botões. Me dê a sua roupa, Black. Eu não posso atender a porta sem camisa."

Toc, toc, toc.

Sirius tirou a camisa azul e a deu para Severus, depois foi para a cozinha.

Snape colocou os braços na camisa. Enquanto a abotoava caminhou até a porta. Com a camisa já fechada, ele abriu a porta.

"Dumbledore?"

"Olá Severus! Como está, meu rapaz?", cumprimentou o diretor com o sorriso sereno.

Snape olhou para o diretor. Usava vestes de bruxo roxa e um chapéu cônico igualmente roxo.

"Você recebeu minha carta, diretor?"

"Ah, sim!", disse animado. Em seguida estendeu o braço direito. Pousada no braço estava uma coruja negra com grande olhos cor de mel. "Ela me mostrou o caminho até sua casa."

A coruja piou e entrou na casa de Severus, deu picadinhas na cabeça do dono e voou para o segundo andar.

"Entre, diretor", convidou.

Albus entrou e se sentou em uma das poltronas. Snape fechou a porta.

"Black," chamou. "nós temos visita."

Severus se sentou na poltrona em frente ao diretor, que ainda exibia o sorriso tranquilo.

Sirius entrou na sala e olhou para ver quem era o visitante.

"Dumbledore!"

"Sirius! Que bom vê-lo bem _e_... Sem camisa."

Snape não olhou na direção do animago. Provavelmente ficaria encabulado se o visse. O Slytherin, então, fitou Albus e tentou justificar a ausência de roupas do outro:

"Black sente muito calor, diretor. Minha casa é muito abafada."

Sirius caminhou até o sofá e se sentou.

"Sim," comentou olhando Severus. "essa casa é muito _quente_."

Albus olhou de um para o outro. Depois focou nas marcas de dentes que Snape fizera no tronco de Sirius.

"Vejo que superaram as diferenças, meninos. Isso é uma boa notícia."

Severus sentiu o rosto ficar quente com o comentário, então olhou para as próprias mãos. Por outro lado, Sirius não sentia vergonha. Apenas sorriu para o diretor e afirmou:

"É uma ótima notícia."

"Mas me diga, Sirius, como Voldemort pôs as mãos em você?"

Black fez o relato completo. Ele estava indo encontrar Remus, mas em um momento ficou na forma humana e sentiu um feitiço nas costas. Quando acordou estava em uma sala com Voldemort e Severus.

"Foi uma má sorte, então, Sirius. Mas fico muito contente por você ter conseguido sair somente com um hematoma dessa situação toda."

O animago colocou a mão no rosto. Nem se lembrava mais do soco que havia ganho no rosto.

"Eu estou ótimo."

Albus sorriu e falou:

"A caminho daqui pensei no que fazer com relação a vocês. Seria fácil simular uma fuga de Sirius, mas tenho certeza absoluta que Voldemort iria achar isso suspeito, pensando que Severus facilitou para ele. Então o que eu proponho é o seguinte: Severus, você irá falar para Voldemort que eu _pedi_ para você deixar Sirius ir."

Snape olhou para Dumbledore meio incrédulo.

"Diretor, acha mesmo que o Lord concordará que eu atenda o seu pedido?"

"Ah, certamente sim."

Os dois olharam para Albus confusos.

"Voldemort permitiu que Sirius vivesse. Se ele quisesse matar Sirius teria feito isso de imediato. Mas ele preferiu não fazer isso e foi além. De todos os Comensais da Morte, ele o entregou _justamente_ para você, Severus. Penso que ele esteja até te testando. Caso nos forjemos uma fuga ele sensatamente pensará que você permitiu e até cooperou para Sirius partir. Contudo, se você jogar a culpa para _mim_, ao dizer a ele que eu exigi que você o libertasse a história fica mais plausível.

"E se ele negar?", questionou Sirius.

"Ele não vai negar", afirmou convicto.

Snape não estava tão confiante quanto Dumbledore. Não combinava com o Lord das Trevas abrir mão de reféns sem receber algo em troca.

"Pense comigo, Severus. Para ele você é o espião infiltrado na Ordem da Fênix. Caso você não acate um pedido meu, eu poderia começar a desconfiar da sua lealdade."

"Resumindo, eu tenho que liberar Black espontaneamente para manter as aparências _para você_, diretor."

"Exato."

"Faz sentido", comentou Sirius.

Snape assentiu.

"Vou trocar de roupa. Vou pedir uma audiência com o Lord hoje mesmo", disse, depois se levantou e subiu as escadas.

"Agora nós temos que resolver onde você irá ficar, Sirius."

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI – A Fuga **

"Onde morava antes da prisão?", questionou Dumbledore.

"Em um apartamento alugado."

"E a casa da sua família?"

"A Mansão Black? Fugi de lá ainda adolescente. Minha mãe me deserdou depois disso."

"Mas a casa está vazia agora. Você é o último Black vivo", falou sugestivo.

"Quer dizer que tenho direito a casa?"

"A casa é inegavelmente sua."

"Quer que eu vá para lá, Dumbledore?", perguntou deprimido.

"Quero sim, Sirius, visto que você não tem outro lugar adequado para ir."

Snape estava descendo os degraus nesse momento. Estava todo de preto e com uma capa preta com capuz por cima das vestes.

"Black pode ficar na minha casa." Os dois bruxos olharam surpresos para ele. Severus imediatamente se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca, então acrescentou: "Se Black _quiser_ ficar aqui."

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam e ele abriu um sorriso.

"Não acho que seja prudente. Ele não tem segurança suficiente aqui, Severus. É um bairro muggle. Sua casa não tem qualquer tipo de proteção mágica. E você não ficará aqui por muito tempo, já que tem ir para a escola no começo do período letivo."

"Foi apenas uma ideia", comentou amargo.

"Na realidade, eu tenho um pedido para te fazer Sirius. Eu preciso de uma nova sede para a Ordem da Fênix e estava pensando na sua casa."

"Pode ficar com ela. Eu detesto aquele lugar."

"Obrigado Sirius, mas vou abusar da sua boa vontade e fazer mais um pedido. Eu realmente gostaria que você morasse na casa de sua família e futura sede da Ordem da Fênix. Vou precisar de alguém sempre presente na sede e adoraria que esse alguém fosse você."

Severus e Black trocaram olhares, mas foi Snape quem perguntou:

"Quando ele precisa ir?"

"Hoje se possível." O velho bruxo olhou de um para outro com uma expressão divertida e acrescentou: "Mas se vocês tem outros planos ou não queiram se separar agora eu entendo perfeitamente."

"Eu gostaria de ficar mais um pouco com Snape hoje, Dumbledore. Se você quiser que eu vá para lá ainda hoje, Snape me acompanhará até lá. Certo?"

"Sim, Black, mas primeiro eu tenho que ver o Lord das Trevas."

Albus sorria para os dois.

"Então acho que minha visita termina aqui. Me mande uma coruja quando você estiver na sua casa, Sirius. Estou contatando os membros antigos. Quando eu me comunicar com todos marcarei nossa primeira reunião na sede." Dumbledore voltou seus olhos azuis para o animago e falou: "Estou feliz por saber que você está bem. E agradeço profundamente por você nos ceder sua casa, Sirius."

"É um prazer poder fazer alguma coisa pela Ordem da Fênix."

O velho bruxo assentiu sorrindo.

"Você me acompanha até a porta, Severus?"

"Certamente."

Dumbledore se levantou do sofá. Depois, os dois caminharam até a saída. Snape abriu a porta para o diretor.

"Severus, me contenta em demasia saber que você está se dando melhor com Sirius."

"Diretor...", implorou o Slytherin.

"Também entendo que você seja discreto. Não falarei mais sobre nisso, mas fico contente em saber. Agora um assunto menos agradável. Eu já tenho uma ideia formada para combater Voldemort. Caso você resolva abandonar o posto como seu aliado tem meu apoio."

"Não quero fazer isso", falou firme

"Tudo bem, mas caso mude de ideia, tem todo o meu apoio."

"Vou me lembrar de suas palavras."

"Era só isso, Severus. Divirtam-se!", disse e desaparatou.

Severus fez uma careta e fechou a porta.

"O que ele queria?"

"Nada demais."

Sirius não ficou curioso, tinha outras coisas mais interessantes em mente.

"Vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo..."

"Não agora, Black. Primeiro eu vou ver o Lord, depois a gente brinca."

"Ah, qual é? Não vamos demorar muito."

"Black... Primeiro o dever. Minha audiência com o Lord não demorará. Fique aqui e esteja pronto quando eu voltar."

"Eu sempre estou pronto."

"Veremos...", desafiou e desaparatou da sala.

OoOoOoOoO

Cerca de trinta minutos depois Snape aparatou na sala da casa. Se Sirius tivesse olhado bem para o outro teria visto que seu rosto estava mais branco do que o normal e ele respirava com certa dificuldade. Mas a euforia era grande demais. Ele queria muito aquele momento, então apenas disse:

"Eu estou pronto para você, Snape."

"Hoje eu não transarei com você, Black."

"Por que?"

Ele não respondeu, tirou a maior parte das roupas ficando apenas de calça. Sirius se animou, mas logo viu que o tórax do amante está tingido de vermelho. O sangue escoria das vários cortes profundos.

Sirius lhe deu um olhar piedoso.

"Não me olhe assim, Black! Não quero piedade de ninguém!"

"Você tem alguma poção cicatrizante por aqui?"

"Não. Eu só tenho um estoque de poções em Hogwarts. Aqui guardo apenas alguns ingredientes."

"Então você devia ir a escola pegar a poção."

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Primeiro porque não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, mas isso você deve saber. E, segundo, porque quando o ano letivo se encerra, Dumbledore fortifica os feitiços de proteção sob a escola para impedir que alguém invada a propriedade."

"Então vamos entrar em contato com Dumbledore. Ele pode pegar a poção para você ou permitir que você entre lá."

"Não", repetiu enfático.

"E por quê não, Snape?", indagou impaciente.

"Não quero que o diretor me veja nesse estado."

"Que estado?"

"Entenda, Black, se Dumbledore ver que eu estou sendo torturado pelo Lord das Trevas vai querer que eu deixe de ser espião. Ele já me vem falando isso. Disse que já tem um plano formado sobre o Lord das Trevas. Não precisa mais de um espião lá dentro."

"Então por que você não abandona isso?"

Severus lhe deu um sorriso sem humor.

"Acha que eu posso simplesmente pedir demissão ao Lord das Trevas? Você imagina o que ele faz aos seus desertores? Sabe o que aconteceu com Karkaroff?"

"Acredito que você possa se esconder melhor que Karkaroff."

Snape mudou de assunto.

"Nós vamos para sua casa hoje. O mais rápido possível."

Sirius olhou para ele confuso.

"Eu não quero passar a noite aqui, Black."

O animago continuou olhando para o outro sem entender.

"Lucius me viu sendo torturado."

"E daí?"

"E daí que ele não perderá uma _chance_ comigo. Principalmente sabendo que estou um pouco incapacitado."

"Vocês tem uma relação muito... Peculiar."

"Eu não tenho uma relação com Lucius. Eu transo com Lucius. É bem diferente. Ele é _apenas_ meu amante."

"E eu?"

"O que tem você?"

"O que eu sou para você?", questionou um pouco enciumado.

"Por enquanto _nada_."

Sirius cruzou os braços e fez uma cara zangada.

"Black, já te expliquei o motivo. Agora vamos sair daqui."

OoOoOoOoO

Ambos aparataram no largo Grimmauld. Black se transformou em cachorro e indicou qual das casas era a sua. Severus o seguiu.

"Alohomora!", Snape enfeitiçou a porta e ela se abriu. Deixou Sirius entrar primeiro dentro da casa e depois o acompanhou.

O lugar estava completamente sem luz e sujo. Parecia que estava desabitado há uma década. O animago voltou a forma humana e conduziu Snape até a cozinha no porão. O cômodo era amplo, mas pouco arejado por causa da ausência de janelas. Havia vários armários, algumas panelas e utensílios de cozinha de cobre pendurados na parede. Um fogão ficava ao lado de uma grande geladeira, ambos localizados encostados na parede. No centro havia uma elegante retangular mesa de madeira com oito cadeiras em volta. Eles buscaram algumas velas nos armários e as ascenderam. Sirius se sentou em uma cadeira.

"Odeio esse lugar."

"Poderia ser pior, Black. Não reclame."

"Como exatamente poderia ser pior?"

"Você poderia ainda estar nas mãos do Lord das Trevas. Ou pior, você poderia estar nas mãos de outro Comensal."

"Afinal de contas, por que ele te torturou?"

Severus, ainda de pé, ignorou a pergunta.

"Quero tomar um banho. Não quero que os cortes infeccionem. Talvez eu vá em uma farmácia comprar algum medicamento."

"Comprar o quê?"

"Medicamentos, Black. É a forma muggle de poções."

"Ah...", disse pensativo. "Você tem os ingredientes para a poção em sua casa?"

"Tenho."

"Poções são melhores que esses medicamentos, não são?"

"São, Black. Não existem medicamentos para cicatrização. Existem apenas medicamentos para combater e prevenir infecções dos cortes."

"Certo. E que tal eu ir até sua casa pegar os ingredientes?"

"Lucius pode aparecer lá."

"Ou não."

"Onde tem um banheiro nessa casa?", indagou mudando de assunto de novo.

"No segundo andar. Final do corredor."

"Aqui não teria toalhas ou sabonetes, teria?"

"Deve ter, mas te aconselho a transfigurar alguma coisa que você encontrar lá em cima."

Severus assentiu. Saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas; Black ficou na cozinha, olhando angustiado para aquela casa que trazia tantas más recordações.

Snape voltou para a cozinha com os cabelos molhados e usando apenas shorts pretos. O seu peito não estava mais com sangue, mas os cortes ainda estavam lá, rosados e mal cicatrizados.

"Temos que escolher um local para dormir."

"Se você não se incomodar de dormir no meu antigo quarto, podemos dormir lá."

"As paredes dele são vermelho e dourado?"

Sirius sorriu para ele.

"Como você adivinhou? Se quer um quarto verde e prata tem o do Regulus."

"Não, Black. Eu durmo com você desde que não tente transar comigo."

Sirius aumentou o sorriso.

"Isso pode ser difícil. Talvez seja melhor dormimos em quartos separados."

Severus ignorou a brincadeira.

"Suponho que também não haja nada para comer aqui."

"Provavelmente não."

"O que ficou fazendo enquanto eu tomava banho? Por que não procurou comida?", questionou irritado.

"Estava pensando. Seus cortes... Eles estão horríveis. Você _precisa_ da poção cicatrizante. Deixe-me ir até sua casa..."

"Não posso deixar você ir lá sozinho. E se formos nós dois e Lucius estiver lá, a situação não vai ficar muito agradável para mim."

"Porque ele vai ver nós dois juntos?"

"Por isso _também_, já que não era para estarmos juntos, pois eu fui justamente falar para o Lord das Trevas que Dumbledore queria que eu te libertasse. Se nos verem juntos será em demasia suspeito. Mas o _meu_ problema maior é o sadismos de Lucius. Me forçaria a ficar de quatro para ele já que estou machucado e sem condições de me defender perfeitamente."

Black soltou o ar devagar e tentou a todo custo não imaginar Severus de quatro porque a imagem certamente levaria a uma ereção. Então pensou em outra coisa. Uma coisa não muito agradável.

"_Isso_ já aconteceu antes?"

"Algumas vezes. Aliás, eu comecei com essa maldita prática."

"Você também é sádico. Snape."

"Sou Slytherin e Comensal da Morte, o que esperava?"

"Deixe que eu vá sozinho. Eu sou animago. Se algo der errado eu posso me transformar."

"Todos os Comensais e o Lord sabem que você é animago."

"Snape, você precisa da poção."

"Não, Black, eu não preciso. Essa não é a primeira vez que isso me acontece. Vai cicatrizar logo."

Sirius olhou para a barriga do outro e fez uma careta ao ver que um dos cortes abriu.

"Snape, você está sangrando."

Severus olhou a própria barriga.

"É só um pouco de sangue. Vou sobreviver."

Sirius percebeu que o Slytherin estava mais pálido do que ontem. Estava realmente ficando preocupado com ele.

"Vou até sua casa pegar os ingredientes para preparar a poção para você."

"Não preciso de poção. Isso já me ocorreu antes", falou e pressionava com a mão direita a ferida que sangrava. Mas sua mão não estava conseguindo conter o fluxo de sangue. Rapidamente os dedos foram tingidos de sangue.

"Olhe, Snape! Outra ferida se abriu e está sangrando. Acho melhor você se deitar."

Severus não estava mais com a feição impassível, ele estava preocupado com a própria situação.

"É melhor eu me deitar", disse colocando a mão esquerda sob a segunda ferida aberta para tentar conter o sangue.

"Consegue subir as escadas? Acho que é melhor aparatarmos lá", sugeriu e se aproximou do outro para abraçá-lo.

Prevendo o que o outro pretendia, Severus se afastou, cambaleando para trás.

"Posso fazer isso sozinho."

"Você sabe onde é o quarto?"

"Não."

"Então você_ não _pode fazer isso sozinho."

Sirius se aproximou novamente de Snape. Dessa vez o outro não recuou. Black envolveu gentilmente o outro em um abraço, segurando-o firmemente em seus braços. O cheiro metálico de sangue que vinha de Severus não agradou nada o animago. Juntos aparataram no quarto de Black.

O quarto estava totalmente sem luz, exceto pela luminosidade que vinha da rua e entrava pela janela com as cortinas abertas. Sirius soltou Snape e procurou o interruptor na parede direita. O encontrou tateando a parede e a luz do lustre preencheu o quarto.

Severus olhou para as cores das paredes totalmente assombrado, pois o quarto de fato tinha paredes vermelho e dourado.

"Estou no inferno."

Junto a parede direita havia uma cama de casal com lençóis negros, do lado esquerdo uma mesa com uma cadeira e um armário grande. Todos os móveis eram de madeira pintada de preto. Haviam vários pôsteres de times de Quadribol e de bandas de rock nas paredes.

Sirius riu.

"Deite-se", disse e conduziu Snape até sua cama. "Vou pegar um lençol para fazer ataduras."

Black se dirigiu até o armário e procurou entre as roupas de cama um lençol que servisse.

Severus se deitou na cama. Nem se incomodou com o cheiro de mofo que tinha nos lençóis e no travesseiro, estava se sentindo cansado e sua cabeça estava ficando aturdida. Percebeu que estava perdendo mais sangue do que o esperado. O Lord devia ter usado um feitiço novo nele. Essas feridas não estavam cicatrizando normalmente, pensou com angústia.

Sirius voltou com um lençol branco, estava o cortando em tiras. Continuou cortando até que achou que já tinha um número significativo de amarras.

"Posso fazer as ataduras ou você faz sozinho?"

Severus se sentou com esforço e pegou as tiras de pano da mão de Sirius. O animago não acreditava em como o outro era orgulhoso.

Snape passou as faixas pelo corpo, apertou-as fortemente e depois deu dois nós. Severus deitou de novo na cama, fechou os olhos e arfava como se tivesse feito muito esforço.

Sirius viu as ataduras brancas se tingirem de vermelho quase instantaneamente com o sangue de Black. Isso foi demais para ele. Se ele não fizesse nada Snape ia perder sangue até morrer.

"Chega! Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa! Vou chamar Dumbledore ou ir até sua casa pegar os ingredientes. Não vou permitir que morra na minha frente."

"Isso não é nada", insistiu. "Vai passar."

"Não, não vai passar. Vou até sua casa agora. Pegar os ingredientes e a coruja para mandar uma mensagem para Dumbledore."

Severus abriu os olhos.

"Não vá até lá, se Lucius estiver lá..."

"Se ele estiver lá eu sei me defender. Só vou precisar da sua varinha."

"Não", negou veemente.

"Snape... Não dificulte a situação."

"É você quem está dificultando. Estou te proibindo de ir até lá", ordenou. Então resolveu apelar para o lado sentimental de Black. "Se você realmente sente algo por mim... Algo real... Eu peço que me respeite e acate as minhas ordens. Não quero que vá lá."

Sirius ficou um pouco encabulado pelo outro estar falando dos sentimentos dele.

"Eu sinto algo real por você e é unicamente por isso que eu vou até sua casa. É a única opção que tenho para te salvar", falou e saiu do quarto correndo.

"Não..."

Snape tentou se levantar, mas suas forças estavam sendo drenadas.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Sirius se lembrou que havia deixado uma varinha extra naquela casa. Havia a guardado no sótão para caso ocorresse uma emergência. Correu até lá.

Se o resto da casa parecia empoeirado, era porque não tinham visto esse recinto. Havia uma camada grossa de poeira no chão e em todos os objetos deixados naquele lugar. Severus andou até a arca e abriu a primeira gaveta. Dentro dela havia apenas um grande livro de capa preta com o título: _A Nobre Arte de Executar Feitiços das Trevas_. Na época ele achou o título próprio já que não levantaria suspeitas de seus familiares, todos partidários de Voldemort. Pegou o livro e o abriu, folheando até a metade dele. Lá havia um buraco retangular no meio da página e dentro do vão uma varinha. Vinte e quatro centímetros de cerejeira e no núcleo um pelo de unicórnio. Ele a segurou e murmurou:

"Lumus!" A ponta da varinha brilhou em uma luz azulada. Ele desfez o feitiço e guardou-a no bolso da calça. Em seguida, desaparatou.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo VII – Quites**

Sirius aparatou na sala de estar de Snape em frente a porta da casa.

O estalo da aparatação atraiu a atenção do homem que estava sentado na poltrona da sala, que virou a cabeça em direção a Black. O animago ouviu a detestável voz arrastada.

"Você demorou, Severus. Onde esteve?" Então Lucius observou melhor e reconheceu o visitante. O loiro abriu um sorriso de malícia. "Ora, ora, ora... Que surpresa agradável_!_"

"O que faz aqui, Malfoy?", questionou, colocando a mão em cima do bolso da calça.

"Vim ver Severus, é claro. Estava sentindo um pouco de remorso. Ele foi torturado por minha causa."

"Por _sua_ causa?", perguntou confuso.

"Para ser totalmente honesto por _nossa_ causa, Black. O Lord não gostou nenhum pouco de saber que teria que libertar você. Então, ele me chamou para me comunicar que eu não teria mais meu brinquedo sexual. Ele me perguntou o que deveria fazer com Severus por ele me privar desse prazer. Eu sugeri que ele merecia ser punido, então... Deu no que deu, não foi? Severus ganhou merecidamente novas cicatrizes", comentou com ar divertido.

"Acha engraçado?" A fúria que sentia por Malfoy aumentava a cada minuto.

"Acho sim. Falando nisso... Sabe o que é muito irônico? Severus arriscou a vida hoje por você e o que você faz em retribuição? Você vem até mim. Você vem correndo atrás de problemas."

"Você pensa que me assusta, Malfoy? É péssimo duelista desde a época do colégio."

Black queria muito enfeitiçar Malfoy, só estava esperando o outro lançar o primeiro feitiço para atacá-lo. As imagens dele tocando em Snape eram nítidas na mente de Sirius e ele queria muito machucar o outro por causa disso.

Lucius se levantou devagar.

"Você não imagina o favor que está me fazendo. Quando eu te levar ao Lord das Trevas não só vou desmascarar Severus como serei congratulado por isso. _Será meu, _Black. Meu e de qualquer outro que te quiser", falou com sua voz arrastada e maliciosa.

Aquilo foi o limite para Sirius. Ele sacou a varinha e lançou o feitiço em direção ao loiro:

"Estupefaça!"

Malfoy desviou do feitiço. Sorrindo, sacou sua varinha do bastão de cobra prateado.

"Tem péssima pontaria, Black. Vou te mostrar como acertar um feitiço."

O Slytherin gesticulou a varinha, lançando um feitiço não verbal em Sirius.

Black se abaixou veloz, desviando a luz amarela que voou em sua direção. O feitiço abriu um buraco na parede onde antes estava a cabeça de Sirius.

"Quem tem péssima pontaria, mesmo?", provocou.

Lucius jogou os cabelos loiro-prateados para trás. Não sorria mais, parecia irritado. Voltou a acenar a varinha, lançando diversas luzes amarelas em direção ao animago.

Sirius correu pela sala. Mais feitiços acertaram a parede, abrindo mais buracos nela e lançando fragmentos de cimento e tijolo no chão.

Malfoy continuou lançando feitiços de luzes amarelas em Black.

Sirius lançou um estupefaça em direção a cabeça de Lucius, que o bloqueou com facilidade. Black tentou correr até a cozinha. Estava enferrujado em duelos. Enquanto corria um feitiço de luz amarela acertou o pé esquerdo dele. Ele sentiu um forte choque percorrer seu corpo e caiu com o rosto no chão.

Malfoy caminhou até ele. Parou em frente a Sirius, depois chutou a varinha da mão do animago.

"Sabe por que é bom duelar com Gryffindors? Vocês nunca lançam um Imperdoável."

Black fervia de raiva. Não acreditava que tinha perdido um duelo para o maldito almofadinha arrogante. _Não_! Ele não ia permitir ser vencido. Severus estava lá a sua espera em uma cama, perdendo sua vida a cada gota de sangue que deixava seu corpo. Rapidamente ele chutou o joelho de Lucius, fazendo o outro cair. Depois pulou em cima dele e em seguida acertou um belo soco no nariz do outro.

Malfoy gemeu de dor.

"Como você é baixo, Black. Está lutando comigo como se fossemos muggles."

Sirius lhe deu um segundo soco no nariz. Em sua mão tinha sangue de Lucius.

Malfoy ganiu, mas girou o corpo, fazendo o outro cair de cima dele. Ia lançar um feitiço em Black quando um raio vermelho o acertou nas costas. Ele caiu, completamente nocauteado.

Sirius olhou para ver de onde viera o feitiço. Severus estava lá, com a varinha em punho e uma feição nada feliz no rosto.

"Quando eu te der uma ordem, me obedeça Black. Viu o que poderia ter acontecido com você?"

"Ah, me desculpa por tentar salvar a sua vida", falou sarcástico.

"Salvar a minha vida? Até o presente momento fui eu quem salvou sua vida. Duas vezes."

Ele se apoiou na parede destruída por causa dos feitiços. Olhou para a parede e depois fitou Black com ódio, mas não comentou o caos que os bruxos tinham feito em sua sala.

"Amarre Lucius. Vamos ter que mexer na memória dele. Você consegue fazer isso? Tenho que pegar minhas coisas em meu quarto para poder preparar as poções."

"Eu posso alterar a memória dele", resmungou.

Severus analisou o outro como se julgasse se ele era mesmo capaz disso, concluiu que ele não era.

"Vamos inverter. Você pega minhas coisas e volta para sua casa. Nós encontramos lá."

"Nem pensar! Não vou te deixar sozinho com ele."

"Eu nocauteie ele com um único feitiço. Eu consigo fazer isso sozinho."

"Modifique a memória dele. Eu vou ficar aqui observando. Quando você acabar nós dois pegamos o que precisamos e vamos embora."

"Vai levar mais tempo assim, Black."

"Não estou com pressa."

Sirius se levantou e recolheu a varinha no chão, depois a deixou apontada para Malfoy.

"Cuide dele. Eu fico de guarda."

Severus andou, meio cambaleante, até onde Lucius estava. Se agachou até o corpo do loiro, quando fez isso soltou um ganido baixo de dor.

Sirius ouviu.

"Deixa que eu faço isso, Snape."

"Não. Eu cuido disso."

Severus virou Malfoy para que ficasse de frente para ele e murmurou:

"Enervate."

Lucius acordou aturdido, mas assim que reconheceu o Comensal da Morte pareceu que ia avançar para ele. Snape foi mais rápido e lançou o feitiço para alterar as memórias de Malfoy. Deletou tudo o que aconteceu aquela noite, inclusive que ele tinha vindo a casa de Severus. Quando terminou, Lucius estava com o olhar vago.

"Volte para sua casa. Você foi golpeado no nariz por..." Snape não sabia como justificar isso. Ele se virou irritado para Sirius e indagou: "Por que diabos bateu nele?"

"Porque ele merecia. Na verdade ele merecia apanhar _mais_."

Severus voltou a instruir Lucius.

"Seu nariz está ótimo, apenas volte para sua casa. Se Narcissa perguntar onde você estava, diga que estava com o Lord das Trevas."

"Sim."

O Slytherin lançou um último feitiço no loiro, para consertar o nariz dele.

Malfoy se levantou e desaparatou.

"Não devia ter consertado o nariz dele. Estava melhor daquele jeito."

Severus não comentou. Estava muito cansado.

"Black, vou voltar para a sua casa. Vá em meu quarto e pegue todos os ingredientes que encontrar e leve para sua casa."

"Certo."

Então Severus também desaparatou.

Sozinho, Sirius subiu as escadas e parou em frente a primeira porta. Tentou abri-la, mas não conseguiu. Lançou, então, um feitiço na porta e ela se abriu com um estalo. Black entrou no quarto e se surpreendeu com a decoração. Paredes cinzentas, pouca mobília, uma cama de solteiro, uma escrivaninha com livros e papeis organizados com uma cadeira e um armário de madeira. Ele caminhou até o armário e o abriu. Para sua surpresa tinha pouquíssimas roupas. Estava repleto de livros e vidros etiquetados em ordem alfabética e havia até um caldeirão de latão. Sirius fez uma lista mental do que precisava para produzir uma Poção Cicatrizante e uma Poção Restauradora de Sangue. Pegou o caldeirão, colocou todos os vidrinhos que precisava dentro dele e desaparatou.

OoOoOoOoO

Black aparatou no próprio quarto. Severus estava lá, aparentemente dormindo na cama, mais pálido do que nunca. Suas ataduras já não eram mais brancas, estavam vermelhas, encharcadas de sangue. O animago preferiu deixar o Slytherin dormindo.

Segurando o caldeirão, Sirius foi para a cozinha. Começou a misturas os ingredientes. Depois de uns vinte minutos Snape apareceu no recinto.

"Devia ter me falado que chegou."

"Você estava dormindo."

"O que está preparando?", perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Suas poções."

"E sabe fazê-las?", questionou com desdém.

Sirius gesticulou para o caldeirão no fogo com uma mão e com a outra mostrou um frasco com um líquido cor de sangue.

"Acho que sei. Não era do clube do Slug, mas era bom aluno em Poções", disse e jogou o frasco que segurava para Severus. "É uma Poção Restauradora de Sangue."

Severus pegou o vidro.

"Eu posso beber isso, Black?", perguntou ainda desdenhoso.

"Se você quiser repor o sangue que você está perdendo sugiro que sim", respondeu irritado.

Severus analisou o frasco. Tirou a tampa e cheirou o líquido.

"Tem o cheiro certo."

"Eu fiz tudo com precisão, Snape. Estramônio, Meimendro e Beladona. Agora, beba logo isso."

Severus fez o que o outro mandou. Bebeu metade do líquido do frasco.

"A Poção Cicatrizante leva mais tempo para ficar pronta. Está no fogo faz 20 minutos, mas precisa..."

"Precisa ficar 30 minutos no fogo."

"Exato, _professor _de Poções", falou em tom de zombaria. "Nunca pensei que você fosse virar professor. Sempre foi tão quieto e falava tão baixo."

"Não posso dizer o mesmo de você, eu tinha fortes suspeitas de que você iria parar em Azkaban", disse maldoso.

"É, eu acabei me tornando o mais fiel partidário de Voldemort. Você deve sentir muita inveja de mim, não é?"

Severus não retrucou a provocação, se limitou a lançar um olhar irritado para o Gryffindor.

"Por que se tornou Comensal da Morte?"

"Não acha que está querendo saber demais?"

"O que você queria? Poder? Conhecimento? Queria ficar mais forte?"

"Black, as minhas escolhas não são da sua conta."

"As suas escolhas são da minha conta sim. Tudo relacionado a você é da minha conta."

"Eu acho que vou vomitar", zombou, depois caminhou até o caldeirão, olhou dentro dele e tratou de mudar de assunto. "Acho que já está bom. Onde está a concha?"

Black pegou a concha e foi para trás de Snape. Seus corpos estavam tão próximos que um podia sentir o calor do outro.

"Aqui", murmurou entregando a concha.

"Não precisa se aproximar tanto", comentou e deu um passo para frente, se afastando de Sirius.

"Por que não? Estávamos muito mais próximos hoje mais cedo e você não parecia se incomodar com a minha proximidade."

"Black, fui torturado e estou com vários cortes abertos, vamos falar _desse _assuntodepois."

"Certo", sussurrou mau humorado. Se afastou do Slytherin e se sentou na cadeira.

Severus mexeu no caldeirão algumas vezes, depois colocou uma concha cheia em um copo de vidro. Ele deixou a concha dentro do caldeirão e pegou o copo, o analisando.

"Beba logo essa droga", resmungou Sirius, vendo o outro hesitar.

"Vamos ver se essa _droga_ funciona."

Snape, primeiro desamarrou as ataduras e depois bebeu o líquido. Os dois olhavam as feridas da barriga de Snape. Instantes depois, todos os cortes se fecharam.

Sirius abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

"Aparentemente eu sou muito bom preparador de poções."

"Aparentemente, Black."

"O que faz com seus melhores alunos? Os que fazem poções perfeitas?", indagou e havia languidez em sua voz.

"Esses alunos não existem."

"E o que eu vou ganhar por ter salvado sua vida?"

"Nada. Agora estamos quites, mas você ainda me deve. Eu salvei duas vezes sua vida."

"Só uma. Eu tinha tudo sob controle com Malfoy."

"Estava desarmado e socando Lucius, enquanto ele estava com a varinha. Com certeza estava tudo sob controle", falou sarcástico.

"Por que você chama aquele cretino pelo primeiro nome?"

"Porque conheço aquele cretino desde que tinha onze anos."

"Foi ele o seu aliciador? Foi ele que te levou a Voldemort?"

Severus não disse nada. Caminhou e pegou o vidro que continha o resto da Poção Restauradora de Sangue. Bebeu todo o conteúdo. Se sentia muito melhor agora. O cansaço já não existia mais.

"Vou tomar banho."

"Quer companhia?"

Severus sorriu com malícia.

"Não é uma má ideia, Black. Mas não quero forçar meus ferimentos, eles podem voltar a abrir se eu fizer movimentos bruscos."

Sirius se levantou e andou até ficar em frente a ele.

"Eu não vou fazer movimentos bruscos. Eu cuido bem de você", sussurrou com uma voz sedutora.

Snape ia responder que Black não era capaz nem de cuidar dele mesmo, mas o animago colocou as mãos em suas costas, fazendo os dois se aproximarem. Depois beijou o queixo de Severus, o maxilar, a bochecha, o nariz e por último a boca. Snape separou os lábios e a língua macia de Sirius penetrou sua boca.

Enquanto acariciava a língua de Severus, Black apertou ainda mais os braços em torno do outro, diminuindo totalmente a distância entre eles. Sirius interrompeu o beijo, mas ainda abraçava fortemente Snape contra si. Mordeu a orelha dele e falou:

"Você está cheirando horrivelmente a sangue."

"Eu estava indo tomar banho..."

"Então vamos. Eu vou te fazer companhia..."

O Gryffindor segurou fortemente as mãos nas costas de Severus e juntos aparataram no banheiro.

O banheiro não era muito grande. As paredes e o chão eram de mármore negro. Toda louça do banheiro era de porcelana preta. A luminosidade que vinha do lustre no teto não era suficiente para, de fato, iluminar o local. Por todo o ambiente ser negro dava uma sensação de frieza.

Severus olhou em volta. Estranhou a negritude.

"Não foi esse o banheiro que vim antes."

"É porque você foi no banheiro de visitas. Este é o banheiro da minha suíte."

"E por que ele não é vermelho e dourado também?"

Sirius sorriu.

"É bom variar um pouco. Preto é uma boa cor."

Snape apertou os braços em volta de Black.

"Preto é ótimo", falou fitando intensamente o Gryffindor.

"Que bom que acha. Agora vamos para baixo do chuveiro? Esse cheiro de sangue está me dando náuseas."

"Como quiser, Black."

Severus desfez o abraço e caminhou até ficar em baixo do chuveiro. Lá tirou as roupas e as jogou no chão. Abriu a torneira prateada em forma de serpente enrolada e a água morna caiu sobre ele.

Sirius ficou admirando o outro de longe. O rosto de Severus estava relaxado enquanto a água descia por seu corpo. A água carregava todo o sangue do corpo dele. _Ah!_ O corpo de Snape era uma visão mágica. A pele pálida era pontilhada por várias manchinhas marrons e pretas, que pipocavam nos braços, costas, abdômen e pernas do bruxo. Ele era magro e esguio, com poucos músculos definidos, mas seu abdômen era totalmente definido.

Severus se virou na direção do outro. Levou um leve choque ao notar os olhos cobiçosos de Black em sua direção. Na verdade não entendeu a cobiça, já que Sirius era imensuravelmente mais bonito do que ele.

"Pensei que quisesse tomar banho comigo."

"Eu quero."

Sirius tratou de se livrar rapidamente das próprias roupas, as atirando pelo chão de qualquer jeito.

Foi a vez de Snape admirar o corpo nu do animago. Severus tinha ciência de que o outro era lindo, um dos motivos de ser tão popular na escola, mas visto sem roupas ele era magnífico. Mesmo com a falta de sol, a cor de Black era amorenada. Tinha os músculos dos braços e pernas bem definidos e torneados. Os ombros largos e sem nenhum excesso de gordura no abdômen. _Ele era lindo!_ Severus subiu os olhos e encontrou os olhos de Sirius divertidos e um sorriso mais que arrogante nos lábios.

"Está me admirando?", questionou o animago em tom de brincadeira.

"Assim como você fazia comigo...", retrucou querendo parecer indiferente.

"Gostou do que viu?"

Severus jamais admitiria, já que gostar não era uma palavra forte o suficiente para expressar o quanto ele ficou maravilhado ao ver o outro sem roupas. Ignorando a pergunta girou o corpo e deixou a água cair por sua cabeça.

Sirius rapidamente andou até ficar atrás de Snape. Passou os braços em volta do outro, colocando a cabeça no ombro de Severus.

"Está com um cheiro bem melhor agora."

Snape não comentou. Sentia o membro ereto de Black roçando nele.

O animago tirou a cabeça do ombro do outro e distribuiu beijos e mordidas leves pelo ombro e nuca de Severus. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos subiram da barriga e pararam nos mamilos de Snape, os beliscando.

Severus arfou intimamente. Ele não tinha o costume de gemer. Seus gemidos eram muito particulares, eram dele e _apenas_ _dele_. E daí que as mãos de Black o fazia sentir uma vontade insana de gemer? Ele não tinha direito de ouvi-lo gemer, mas... Quando as mãos de Sirius envolveram seu membro, Severus simplesmente não teve forças de segurar o gemido.

"Aaah..."

Sirius riu.

"Gosto de ouvir você gemer, Snape. Prometo que me esforçarei ao máximo para ouvi-lo mais..."

O Gryffindor começou a movimentar as mãos, subindo e descendo, em ritmo lento, pela ereção do Slytherin.

"Mais!", exigiu Severus. "Eu quero mais."

"Eu também quero..."

Sirius imprensou Severus contra a parede, sem deixar de masturbá-lo e aumentando o ritmo. Em seguida penetrou lentamente Severus.

Snape tinha o rosto colado contra o mármore negro. O corpo de Sirius o prendia naquela posição, limitando seus movimentos, mas estava bom. Estava_ muito _bom. As mãos do animago eram hábeis e quentes. Uma verdadeira delícia.

Agora Sirius estava totalmente dentro de Snape. A sensação era ótima. Era mais que ótima, já que estava realizando uma fantasia antiga. _Ter Severus_. Estar dentro dele. Ele quase podia ejacular só com a ideia. Continuou a masturbar o outro. Ele mesmo queria se mover, mas era um amante disciplinado. Jamais machucaria um parceiro por causa de uma impulsão, ainda mais esse parceiro sendo quem era. Sua paixão platônica.

"Como está? Desconfortável?"

"Mais, Black. Pode me dar mais", murmurou baixo.

Com o aval do outro, Sirius iniciou os movimentos mais rápidos, saindo e entrando no corpo do outro.

Severus já sentia os tremores de prazer descendo pelo seu corpo. As mãos do animago o masturbavam em ritmo frenético.

"Black...", gemeu baixo, despejando seu líquido nas mãos de Sirius.

O Gryffindor sorriu. Só em suas fantasias mais insanas Severus chegaria ao clímax gemendo seu nome ou sobrenome, no caso. Sua ereção ficou maior, se é que isso era possível. Continuou o movimento de vai e vem dentro do Slytherin. O sêmen em suas mãos foi lavado pela água que agora caia em cima dos dois.

"_Mais_,Black."

Sirius aumentou seu sorriso. Esmagou ainda mais o corpo de Snape contra a parede de mármore e acelerou suas investidas no corpo do outro. Ele já sentia as ondas de prazer descendo pela sua coluna. Estocou mais duas ou três vezes e chegou ao orgasmo.

"Ahh... Snape... Ahh...", gemeu alto.

O animago arfava. Fechou os olhos e curtiu o momento. Como era bom estar vivo! Como foi bom ter sido pego por Voldemort. Ficou se deliciando em pensamentos e sensações até a voz do outro o tirar do transe.

"Black? Eu continuo preso aqui, sabe..."

Sirius riu. Gostava do mau humor de Snape.

"Eu te divirto, Black?"

"Me diverte sim."

Sirius beijou o ombro do outro e saiu de dentro dele, se afastou um pouco do corpo do outro e deixou a água levar o sêmen dele que estava do corpo de Snape. Quando a bunda do bruxo parecia limpa, Sirius voltou a impressa-lo contra a parede. Levou a mão até a torneira e fechou o chuveiro.

"Está confortável nessa posição?", perguntou Severus irritado.

"Honestamente, está ótimo", falou e colocou novamente o queixo no ombro do outro.

"Pena que eu não possa dizer o mesmo."

"O que eu posso fazer para melhorar?"

"Primeiro poderia me deixar respirar, já que a parede esmagando meu rosto dificulta um pouco o ato. Depois, se não for pedir muito, gostaria de uma toalha para me secar."

"Vai dormir comigo?"

"Não tenho opção, então se eu não conseguir um convite melhor até o final da noite acho que terei que ficar aqui."

O humor ácido do outro fazia Sirius sorrir. Segurando Snape pela barriga o afastou da parede, depois aparatou com ele em seu quarto. Deu um beijo no pescoço de Severus e o soltou, indo até o armário.

Severus estalou o pescoço, em seguida levou a mão ao local e o esfregou. Estava um pouco doído. Pela janela aberta entrou uma brisa de vento frio, fazendo ele se arrepiar.

"Nossas roupas ficaram no banheiro..."

Black já vasculhava o armário em busca de toalhas. Encontrou uma preta a atirou em Severus.

"Se seque."

Snape agarrou a toalha e se enrolou nela.

"Roupas?"

Sirius, também enrolado em uma toalha preta na cintura, atirou uma calça branca ao outro.

"Você é mais magro, mas acho que irá servir."

"É sua?", questionou segurando a calça.

"É ou era, sei lá. Fui deserdado, mas sou o último Black vivo. É uma situação irônica", comentou indiferente.

O Gryffindor segurava uma calça de pijama azul. Os dois vestiram as roupas. Severus se sentou na cama de Black. Estava com sono. Havia sido um dia longo, mas bem proveitoso.

"Quer comer alguma coisa?"

"Não. Eu quero dormir."

Snape deitou na cama de Black.

"Pegue umas cobertas e venha para cama."

"Está com frio? Posso te _esquentar _melhor do que uma coberta." A voz dele estava cheia de luxúria.

Severus se sentou na cama, para depois olhar incrédulo o outro.

"Está falando serio? Sua libido não tem limites?"

Sirius sorrindo com lascívia respondeu:

"Não tem limites quando estou em frente ao homem que desejei a minha vida inteira."

O Gryffindor caminhou até a cama e depois se sentou em frente ao outro bruxo.

"Não hoje. Não agora. Terão outras oportunidades...", falou e deitou de novo na cama, colocando os pés em cima das coxas de Black.

"Quer dizer que eu terei mais chances com você?", questionou e havia esperança em sua voz.

Severus não respondeu de imediato. Queria dizer sim. Queria que Black fosse seu amante, mas... Era Sirius Black! Toda essa situação era tão ilógica. Como as pessoas reagiriam quando soubessem que Black sentia paixão por ele? Queria ver a cara do Lupin e do afilhado dele quando soubessem. A cena abriu um sorriso maldoso em Severus.

"Sim, Black. Se eu tiver tempo poderemos nos encontrar."

Sirius sorriu radiante. Pegou o pé direito de Snape e beijou o peito do pé.

"Obrigado."

Constrangido, Severus puxou rapidamente o pé das mãos de Black. O rosto do Slytherin estava vermelhíssimo. Lucius foi seu amante e sempre dava provas de sua paixão, mas Sirius... Sirius dava provas de amor. Era muito diferente.

"Onde está a coberta? Você encontrou alguma?", perguntou, tentando esconder seu constrangimento.

"Encontrei sim, mas estão com um cheiro horrível. Mofo", respondeu e jogou um edredom grosso em cima de Severus.

Sorrindo, o Gryffindor atravessou a cama de joelhos e deitou ao lado do outro. Não se sentiu nem um pouco rejeitado por Severus ter puxado o pé, já que estava fitando o rosto dele. Quando o animago o beijou, o rosto de Snape ficou escarlate. Provavelmente ficara constrangimento.

"Apague a luz", ordenou Severus.

Black procurou a varinha nas vestes, ma ela estava no banheiro dentro da sua calça. Então, se levantou e apagou a luz no interruptor. Voltou para o lado esquerdo da cama, ao lado dela havia um abajur em cima do criado mudo, ele o ascendeu.

Severus estava com os olhos fechados. Respirava tranquilamente, parecia estar dormindo.

Sirius se deitou e se virou para ficar encarando o outro. Tudo parecia tão irreal. Os dois juntos na mesma cama. A vida era realmente mágica.

"Pare de ficar me olhando."

"Como sabe que estou te olhando?"

Severus abriu os olhos. Os olhos negríssimos fitavam os olhos azulados de Black com intensidade.

"Simplesmente sinto. Coisa de espião."

"Então relaxe, espião. Eu não vou gastar sua imagem por ficar te admirando."

Snape suspirou irritado e se virou para o lado oposto de Sirius.

"Vai mesmo me oferecer suas costas? Tem coisas bem _interessantes _desse lado", falou brincando.

Severus virou imediatamente o corpo para ficar de frente para Black.

"Eu só quero dormir, é pedir demais?"

"Não sei. Eu só quero te ver, é pedir demais?"

"Faça o que quiser!", resmungou e fechou os olhos. Após um minuto a exaustão o dominou e ele adormeceu.

Black continuou acordado. Estava eufórico demais para dormir, não queria que o dia acabasse. Havia sido o melhor dia de sua vida. Mas o mais fantástico era que tudo estava apenas começando.

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**__: Sinceras desculpas pela demora de publicar esses capítulos, meninas. Mas eu realmente estava em dúvida sobre como dar continuidade a essa história. Na verdade eu tive que fazer outros capítulos... O capítulo que eu ia publicar iria reverter o casal principal da história, que é __Snack __para __Snucius__. Por que isso? Bem, enquanto eu lia e relia essa fanfic eu acabei me apaixonando por Snucius, mas fiquem tranquilas. Eu não sou louca de mudar o casal principal. Eu sei que vocês, minhas queridas leitoras, só leem a fanfic por causa do Snack. Então continuará Snack até o fim._

_Até a próxima e obrigada por me continuarem comigo! ; *_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII – Esperança**

Black acordou alegre e sonolento. Abriu os olhos e viu os raios de sol que entravam pela janela aberta, depois virou-se percebeu a cama vazia. Procurou Snape pelo quarto. Encontrou o Slytherin trocando de roupa perto do armário, que estava com uma porta aberta.

"O que está fazendo?", perguntou Sirius.

"Estou me vestindo", respondeu Severus enquanto terminava de abotoar o último botão da calça preta. Depois remexeu rapidamente no armário de Black e jogou uma muda de roupas na cama do animago. "Sugiro que faça o mesmo."

Sirius se sentou na cama.

"Aonde vai?"

Snape terminou de vestir uma camiseta preta, fechou a porta do armário e se virou para Black.

"Vou para minha casa."

"Por que?"

"Por que?", repetiu em tom de deboche. "Talvez seja porque eu moro lá."

"Você podia morar aqui."

"Sim, eu poderia. Também poderíamos chamar seu _adorável_ afilhado e morarmos nós três juntos. Um exemplo de família bruxa feliz", falou com a voz carregada de sarcasmo.

"É uma ideia fantástica, na verdade."

"Vista-se, Black. Vou descer e ver se encontro algo para comer."

Snape se dirigiu para a porta. Quando chegou lá, se virou para Sirius.

"Aliás, peguei suas roupas emprestadas, espero que não se importe."

"Tudo bem."

O Slytherin assentiu e saiu do quarto fechado a porta.

Sirius se levantou da cama, depois se espreguiçou. Olhou para as roupas que Severus havia escolhido para ele. Uma camiseta vermelha e uma calça branca. Sirius trocou as roupas, depois foi atrás de Snape na cozinha.

OoOoOoOoO

Severus bebia um copo de água. Olhou para Black quando ele entrou no cômodo.

"Aparentemente não há comida nessa casa. Nem folhas para fazer chá tem."

Sirius deu de ombros. Não sentia fome. Estava aflito. Aflitíssimo, aliás, já que Snape queria ir embora.

"Você podia ficar aqui até Dumbledore marcar a primeira reunião."

"E por que eu faria isso, Black?"

"Porque você mora sozinho e eu tenho que morar aqui, também sozinho. Se ficarmos juntos não estaremos mais sozinhos."

"A solidão não me incomoda", disse apático, mas era verdade.

"Mas a mim sim."

"Então acho que isso é problema só seu, não?"

"Não acredito que prefere ficar sozinho a ficar comigo."

"Começo a desconfiar que ser Gryffindor tem como pré-requisito ser muitíssimo arrogante."

"Não é arrogância, droga!"

"Ah, não? É o que então?"

"São sentimentos. Eu gosto de você."

Severus ficou em silêncio durante um longo minuto, depois colocou o copo vazio em cima da pia e falou:

"Eu vou embora."

Sirius encarava as panelas de cobre penduradas na parede quando perguntou:

"Você não sente nada por mim, não é?"

Depois de mais longo minuto em silêncio Snape voltou a falar.

"Eu vou pegar a minha coruja para você mandá-la para Dumbledore avisando-o que já está aqui. Também te trarei um pouco de alimentos", disse e em seguida, o Slytherin desaparatou.

Sirius olhou o lugar que antes estava Severus. Snape não havia respondido a pergunta. Ele fugiu dela. Então pode ser que ainda tenha esperança, pensou o animago.

OoOoOoOoO

Black fitava com descrença e admiração o embrulho que havia aparecido em cima da mesa da cozinha após trinta minutos Snape desaparatar da casa. Severus devia ser um bruxo talentosíssimo, já que fizera a encomenda aparecer ali, sem ele próprio ter vindo. No embrulho havia uma gaiola com a coruja, várias latas de alimentos em conserva, algumas frutas e um saco de pão de forma. Também havia um pequeno bilhete, que dizia apenas duas frases:

_**Mande a coruja para Dumbledore ainda hoje.**_

_**Só venha a minha casa se precisar de mais alimentos.**_

Sirius releu o bilhete umas dez vezes, depois o amassou com a mão. Sentia ódio de Snape e de sua frieza. Mas o animago faria o que o outro pediu. Seu orgulho o impedia de ir até Severus, por mais que quisesse ir atrás dele. Só não sabia a finalidade do encontro. Estava em dúvida se queria bater em Snape ou transar com ele.

OoOoOoOoO

Após uma semana Black mandar a coruja ao diretor de Hogwarts, Albus marcou a primeira reunião da Ordem da Fênix na casa do animago.

No primeiro encontro Sirius reviu muitos amigos. Dumbledore explicou a inocência do animago para todos.

Severus também estava lá, distante de todos. Mas se era possível, ele ficava ainda mais distante de Black. Albus também explicou qual era a função de Snape. Ele devia se passar por Comensal da Morte para espionar Voldemort.

No final da reunião, os membros ficaram para uma pequena confraternização, exceto Dumbledore que tinha muitos assuntos para resolver.

Sirius sorria enquanto conversava com Mundungus, Remus e Tonks na sala de estar da casa.

Snape estava no canto mais afastado de Black, mas o acompanhava com os olhos. Estava tão concentrado no animago que não reparou que Shacklebolt se aproximou dele.

"Deve ser muito difícil para você", comentou com sua voz ressoante.

Severus não se virou para o bruxo, continuou olhando Sirius. Nesse exato momento Fletcher abraçava o animago. Snape sentiu suas mãos se fecharem em punho.

"Não, não é difícil. É só... _Irritante_."

Quim franziu para o bruxo.

"É irritante ser Comensal da Morte?"

Severus finalmente olhou para o bruxo ao seu lado.

"Perdão? O que disse?"

"Não ouviu nada que eu falava?"

"Receio que não. Minha atenção estava em outro lugar."

"Ou em outra pessoa", falou o bruxo que agora olhava na direção que Severus estivera olhando.

"O que foi que você disse?", questionou ríspido.

"Nada. Mas voltando ao assunto que você não estava ouvindo... Só estava dizendo que acho que você é o verdadeiro herói. Ficar frente a frente a Você-Sabe-Quem e mentir para ele... É incrível! Me arrepio só de pensar nisso. É muito corajoso, Snape."

Black havia se aproximado dos dois, tinha ouvido apenas a última frase de Shacklebolt.

"Não acho Snape corajoso", disse sem olhar para o próprio.

O sangue de Severus ferveu. Ele só não saberia dizer se foi pela aproximação do animago ou pelo que ele disse.

"Realmente, Black, você demonstra muito mais coragem do que eu ficando aqui dentro dessa _segura casa_", disse sorrindo ironicamente.

"Ao menos eu não tenho medo de pessoas. Eu não fujo delas."

"O que está insinuando?"

"Não estou insinuando nada, até porque não preciso. Tenho certeza que você está ciente que fugiu de mim na semana passada."

Quim olhou para os dois. Se fitavam com ódio mútuo, mas não tinha _apenas_ ódio. Parecia algo muito mais intenso.

"Vou falar com Remus um instante", disse e saiu de perto deles.

Severus esperou Shacklebolt estar distante para voltar a falar.

"Por que eu fugiria de você, Black?" Sua voz soava tão baixa que parecia um sussurro suave.

"Não sei. Mas suspeito que você tenha medo de mim. Medo de se apaixonar por mim."

Snape abriu um sorriso desdenhoso.

"Foi a coisa mais estúpida que eu já ouvi na vida."

"Então por que não ficou comigo essa semana? Por que evitou me ver?"

"Para mim pareceu óbvio, é porque eu não gosto de você."

"Engraçado! Você pareceu gostar muito de mim naquele banheiro."

Severus olhou para ele irritado.

"Tenha uma boa noite, Black", disse e saiu de perto dele caminhando para fora da sala.

Sirius esperou Snape estar no meio da sala para gritar.

"Covarde!"

Severus parou, o corpo totalmente rígido. Todas as pessoas que conversavam pararam e olharam para Black. Snape se virou lentamente na direção do animago.

"Quem é covarde?" Sua voz soava baixa e suave.

"Você, Snape. É o homem mais covarde que já conheci."

Severus rolou os olhos pelos membros da Ordem que o fitavam mudos, depois sorriu com desdém.

"Isso vindo do homem que está _escondido_ da casa da mamãe. Faça-me um favor, Black, tente ser útil. Quando você conseguir essa proeza aí sim poderá falar comigo de igual para igual. Mas... Enquanto não consegue, sua opinião significa menos que nada."

Snape se virou e andou até a porta da sala.

Remus e Mundungus correram até Sirius para contê-lo. O rosto do animago estava vermelho de raiva e vergonha.

"Eu vou matá-lo", rosnou Black.

OoOoOoOoO

Antes mesmo da pequena festa terminar o animago saiu da sala. Seu humor havia minguado, não só porque Severus tinha ido embora, mas pelas palavras que o bruxo falara. A esperança que Black sentia de que, talvez, Severus pudesse sentir algo por ele virou fumaça. Snape não gostava dele, só devia ter transado com ele porque tinha perdido muito sangue e, por isso, não estava em seu estado normal. Severus devia gostar daquele almofadinha arrogante, o Malfoy. Ele consertou o narizinho de Lucius, isso significava que se importava com ele. Malditos Slytherins!, pensou o animago.

Sirius abriu a porta do quarto, se sentindo derrotado. E o pior, derrotado por Malfoy. Sem contar na forte sensação de rejeição. Mas essa sensação não era nova. Já vinha se sentindo rejeitado desde que Severus tinha saído de sua casa, uma semana atrás. Acendeu a luz do quarto distraído, depois se jogou na cama. Estava tão desatento que não reparara que havia outra pessoa no quarto. Por isso teve um sobressalto quando ouviu a voz baixa e suave de Snape.

"Acha que pode chamar as pessoas de covarde e ficar impune?"

Sirius se levantou rápido da cama e olhou em volta procurando o Slytherin. Ele estava em pé de costas para a janela. O rosto totalmente impassível emoldurado pelos cabelos pretos e oleosos.

O coração de Black batia descontroladamente. A esperança que tinha evaporado uns segundos atrás, voltou com força total. Por isso, não tentou não parecer muito esperançoso quando perguntou:

"O que faz aqui, Snape?"

"Me chamou de covarde em frente a toda Ordem da Fênix."

"E eu não menti."

"Você é a pessoa mais arrogante do mundo, Black. Só porque eu não te quero, você acha que eu sou covarde."

"Não. Você não é só covarde. É covarde _e_ mentiroso."

"Eu não estou mentindo! Eu não quero ficar com você!"

"Mesmo? Então o que veio fazer no meu quarto?"

Severus não sabia o que responder.

O silêncio do outro fez o animago sorrir de um jeito soberbo.

"Quer que eu responda o que você veio fazer aqui?", questionou e deu um passo em direção ao bruxo. "Veio porque _quer me ver_." Deu outro passou. "Quer me ver _de perto_, já que ficar só me olhando de longe não é suficiente." Mais um passo. "_Quer sentir meu cheiro e meu gosto_ pelo menos mais uma vez. Para depois passar o resto da vida se lembrando de como é estar comigo. E desejar a cada segundo poder estar comigo de novo." Deu um último passo e agora estava em frente a Severus.

Snape olhava para ele intensamente. Parecia que tinha perdido a capacidade de falar.

Sirius ainda sorria para ele.

"Perdeu a língua, Snape? Por que não me contradiz? Por que não diz que o que eu estou falando é mentira?"

Severus olhou diretamente para ele.

"Porque não é mentira, Black. Não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça desde que estive com você. E olha que eu tentei a todo custo pensar em outra coisa. Agora sinto pavor do Lord das Trevas como nunca senti antes, porque sei que se ele usar Legilimência em mim, não serei capaz de esconder minha... Minha _obsessão_ por você."

Sirius sorria para o outro. Talvez obsessão fosse o nome que os Slytherin dessem para amor. _Quem entende Slytherin?_ Ele levou a mão até o rosto de Severus.

"Acho então que temos que fazer novas lembranças para o seu Lord."

"O _meu_ Lord?"

"Voldemort."

Severus negou balançando a cabeça.

"Não. O meu Lord agora é você, Sirius Black."

_Continua... : )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora**__: Por "livre" e "espontânea" vontade Rosana vai escrever mais._

_Agradeçam o futuro __**Capítulo IX**__ a __Umbreon-chan__ e a __J. P. Malfoy__. Agora, querida Joanna, por favor, não me lance um Imperdoável, ok? ; )_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


	9. Chapter 9

_Capítulo com lemon._

**Capítulo IX – Recomeço**

"Não. O meu Lord agora é você, Sirius Black."

O animago abriu seu maior sorriso. O impossível aconteceu. Snape, praticamente o coração gelado, acabara de se declarar para ele. O Gryffindor tirou a mão do rosto dele, para em seguida envolvê-lo em um abraço forte.

"Severus...", sussurrou no ouvido do bruxo.

Snape se arrepiou ao ouvir seu primeiro nome. Ainda mais seu nome falado por _aquela_ boca e com _aquele_ timbre de voz sedutor.

Black forçou ainda mais o aperto em volta do bruxo.

"Severus...", repetiu. Tinha adorado sentir o corpo de Snape tremer por simplesmente ele dizer seu nome. "...Eu quero você..."

"E fará o que comigo?"

"Quero _ter_ você..."

"Então você terá... Darei tudo que meu Lord quiser."

Sirius sorriu de novo. Desfez o abraço e depois colocou as duas mãos no rosto de Snape. Aproximou o rosto lentamente do bruxo. Quando estava há menos de cinco centímetros da boca de Severus ele parou.

Snape esperou apenas dez segundos para Sirius continuar a se aproximar, como ele não voltou a se moveu, foi Severus que foi até os lábios dele, beijando-o de um jeito desesperado.

Sirius correspondeu ao beijo de forma igualmente entusiástica. Migrou as mãos do rosto de Severus para a nuca. Depois desceu mais, indo até a barra da túnica de mil botões de Snape. Black detestava aquela roupa, era muito irritante ter que abrir tantos botões. Alguém tinha que apresentar um zíper a pessoa que fez essa roupa. Então pacientemente ele começou a desabotoar os botões.

Ao sentir as mãos do animago passeando por seu corpo, Severus começou a projetar o quadril da direção do quadril do outro. Isso fez Sirius gemer baixinho na boca dele, mas eles continuaram se beijando.

Agora Black desabotoava os botões com aflição extrema. Ele queria estar com Snape o mais rápido possível. A simples declaração de Severus já tinha deixado seu membro animado, mas os movimentos que o bruxo fazia contra seu quadril deixavam sua ereção latejando.

Enfim, o Gryffindor desabotoou o último botão. Tirou a túnica de Snape, com ele o auxiliando. Terminou o beijo e olhou para o amante, que ainda vestia uma camiseta branca. Ele bufou de impaciência.

"Você usa roupas demais, sabia?"

"Olha quem fala...", disse enquanto fitava as roupas do animago.

Black vestia uma calça azul escuro, uma camiseta de botões branca e um colete da mesma cor da calça. Durante a pequena confraternização usava ainda um paletó azul escuro.

Com agilidade incrível, Sirius desabotoou os dois botões do colete e o tirou. Depois atirou-o no chão, em seguida desabotoou os seis botões da camisa branca e a tirou e a jogou no chão também. Sem camisa, fitou Severus.

"Diferente das _suas_ roupas, as minhas saem em menos de trinta segundos."

Snape olhou para o outro apetecido. Os cabelos negros de Sirius, que iam até seus ombros, hoje estavam bem penteados e cheirando a xampu. O hematoma que ganhara de Macnair já estava quase sumindo de seu rosto. Sua barba tinha sido bem feita, deixando seu rosto lisinho. Os olhos azulados o fitavam com desejo mútuo. Seus lábios generosos estavam vermelhos por causa do beijo. Severus desceu mais o olhar. Sirius tinha os ombros largos, um peito grande, abdômen reto e os músculos dos braços bem definidos. Pelos pretos e finos distribuídos por todo o corpo.

Black abriu um sorriso arrogante. Snape realmente prezava sua beleza física, o animago sabia disso pelo olhar do outro fixo em seu corpo.

"Vai fazer tudo que eu mandar?"

Severus crispou os lábios e mentiu a resposta com a voz de seda:

"Sim."

"Fica de quatro para mim..."

Snape sorriu de um jeito malévolo.

"Acho que não, Black."

Sirius olhou para ele sem entender.

"Eu tenho _outros_ planos para nós."

"É mesmo? É o que seriam esses planos?"

Ainda sorrindo malvadamente, ele falou baixo e suavemente:

"Acho que está na hora do herdeiro da família Black ter a sua primeira vez..."

O animago não estava gostando nenhum pouco da ideia, ainda mais com Severus sorrindo daquele jeito macabro.

"Vamos lá, Black. Vai ser bom..."

_Ao menos para mim vai ser ótimo_, pensou Snape sádico.

As palavras de Severus não foram suficientes para o outro resolver ceder.

"Me chamou de covarde hoje, Black. Sabe que merece uma punição por isso."

Sirius olhou longamente para Snape. Acabara de lhe ocorrer uma ideia muito amarga.

"Você está aqui porque quer vingança, não é?"

O bruxo tentou simular uma expressão de choque. Em parte era verdade. Ele realmente queria vingança, mas ele também havia sido sincero com o animago. Sirius não saia de sua cabeça havia uma semana.

"Não, Black... Eu não quero vingança. Eu só quero justiça. Você ficou por cima da outra vez, agora é a minha vez de comandar."

Sirius olhou para ele com a testa franzida. Pensava se podia ou não confiar nas palavras do outro. Mas Severus estava começando a se irritar. Não queria perder tempo. Ele tinha vindo ali por um propósito, que não era ficar vendo Black refletindo. Ele esticou a mão e envolveu-a no membro do animago por cima da calça. Sorriu ao notar o volume.

"Você quer isso, Black. Vamos parar de fingimento", disse e começou a acariciá-lo com movimentos lentos.

Sirius tinha fechado os olhos involuntariamente.

"Eu jamais neguei que não quisesse."

"Então?"

"Eu só não quero..."

Severus apertou a mão que segurava a ereção do outro, machucando-o. Depois tirou a mão e fitou raivoso o animago.

"Como pode falar que não quer algo que nunca fez? E não era você o Gryffindor apaixonado? Cadê a droga da paixão que sente por mim? Será que a paixão termina quando é você que tem ficar de quatro?"

Sirius parecia constrangido.

"Entenda... Nunca fiz isso e..."

"Você não confia em mim?", cortou-o Severus.

"Sim, mas..."

"Ótimo! Tire a calça e se deite na cama", ordenou com a voz suave.

Black ficou olhando para ele emburrado.

Snape levantou a sobrancelha ao ver que o outro permanecia parado. Então abriu um sorriso de deboche.

"Precisa de ajuda para tirar as roupas, Black?"

O animago franziu ainda mais.

"Meu nome é Sirius."

"Eu sei disso", falou e esticou as mãos para desabotoar o único botão da calça de Black e puxar o zíper.

"Por que não diz meu nome?"

"Sirius", murmurou com a voz de seda.

"Hum...", gemeu baixinho. "Diz de novo."

Severus desceu a calça junto com a cueca do outro até os tornozelos, depois voltou a murmurar.

"Sirius..." Snape fitava a ereção ainda intumescida do outro. Ele mesmo se encontrava na mesma situação, mas brevemente ele teria alívio. "Sente-se."

Black se sentou na cama, depois tirou as roupas de seus tornozelos junto com os sapatos.

Snape se ajoelhou no chão em frente ao animago, ainda parcialmente vestido. Olhou para os pés do outro que ainda estavam de meias, para em seguida tirá-las. Sirius tinha pés grandes e bonitos, percebeu o bruxo. Ele olhou para cima.

"Não quero que goze na minha boca."

Sirius assentiu, depois viu e sentiu Severus passar a língua por toda a sua ereção. O Slytherin repetiu o movimento umas três vezes e depois colocou apenas a glande na boca. Seus finos lábios exerciam forte pressão enquanto a língua girava em torno da glande. Black fechou os olhos e jogou a cabeça para trás. Involuntariamente, impulsionou seus quadris, a fim de conseguir que mais do seu membro fosse envolvido por aquela cálida boca.

Severus atendeu ao pedido não expresso do outro e desceu os lábios no membro do animago, engolindo o máximo que podia. Mas o máximo dele não era suficiente para envolver toda a extensão do outro. Sentia a glande da ereção de Black em sua garganta, mas ainda assim tinha um pedaço da base do membro de Sirius ficava para fora. Ora, não era culpa dele se o outro tinha uma ereção avantajada, ele estava fazendo o que podia. Começou a se mover. As primeiras idas e subidas foram lentas, mas logo ele começou a se mover velozmente. Seu membro doía de tão duro que estava, ele também precisava ser aliviado. E quanto mais rapidamente satisfizesse Black, mais rapidamente ele encontraria a própria satisfação.

Sirius estava quase chegando ao clímax. Severus se movia tão rapidamente. Sua boca era tão quente e macia. Tudo estava tão bom. Ele pediria desculpas depois, mas ele iria gozar dentro daquela gentil boca. Abriu os olhos e colocou as mãos na cabeça de Snape, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo das idas e vindas. Mais dez segundos assim e ele gozou onde queria, ou seja, na boca do bruxo Slytherin.

"Aaaaah... Se-ve-rus...", gemeu extasiado.

Por outro lado, Snape estava furioso. Soltou as mãos de Black de sua cabeça e tirou a boca do membro, agora flácido, do animago. Cuspiu no chão um pouco do sêmen que tinha em sua boca, depois passou a mão do queixo e nos cantos da boca, locais por onde havia vazado o líquido do outro. Olhou raivoso para Sirius que sorria.

Black abriu os olhos, um sorriso arrogante ainda pairava em seus lábios.

"Algum problema?"

Severus cuspiu de novo no chão, mas abriu um sorriso de escárnio.

"Não... Não tenho problema algum."

_Pena_ _que você não possa dizer o mesmo... Vai ver como é doce a vingança de um Slytherin_, pensou ele e se levantou.

"Eu sei que você não queria, mas você irá gozar dentro de mim. Eu também tenho direito a gozar dentro de você também."

"Você está certo, Black. Certíssimo", disse.

De pé, Snape tirou a camisa branca, depois a calça, a cueca e os sapatos.

Sirius se deitou na cama. Olhava o amante nu. A pele era de uma palidez doentia, as cicatrizes da semana passada estavam lá, mas totalmente fechadas. Black reparou que haviam umas quinze cicatrizes assim, algumas até nas costas. Pontilhando todo o corpo do outro haviam manchinhas marrons. Severus era mais baixo e magro do que ele e sem músculos salientados. Sirius riu ao notar que o membro de Snape era menor do que o dele.

"Sempre me olhando, hein Black?"

"Não posso evitar. Você é irresistível."

"Não sei por que está deitado. Hoje ficará de quatro para mim."

"No chão?"

"Pode ser na cama. Para mim não fará diferença."

Sirius se virou e ficou literalmente de quatro em cima da cama. Todo seu peso distribuído nas palmas das mãos e nos joelhos flexionados. Não era uma posição dolorosa. A única parte ruim era se sentir totalmente exposto, em especial sua parte de trás.

Severus sorriu maldoso com a cena. Era delicioso ver Sirius Black submisso. Entrou na cama de joelhos, ficando atrás do animago. Passou a mão pela bunda do outro, depois deu um tapa forte. Black não reagiu, mas o tapa tinha sido tão forte que era possível ver o contorno vermelho exato da mão de Snape. Severus ficou olhando a marca, então decidiu fazer outra igual, dessa vez do outro lado. Deu outro tapa forte em Sirius.

"Isso dói...", reclamou.

_Isso não é nem o começo da sua dor_, pensou.

"Não seja mulherzinha, Black. É um capricho meu deixar marcas."

O animago pensou em Malfoy, que pedira para ser marcado por Snape. Depois pensou em como os movimentos de Severus no almofadinha tinham sido gentis e calmos. Se o bruxo tratava o amante assim, imagina como ele trataria Sirius, que era nas palavras de Snape _seu Lord_. Sorriu. Sua primeira vez seria prazerosa.

Severus olhava para a bunda de Sirius e realmente se sentia indeciso. Seu membro estava ficando arroxeado de tanto sangue que tinha nele, mas ele queria preparar o animago antes de penetrá-lo. Então ele se lembrou de como o outro gozou em sua boca contra sua vontade. _Vingança_. Com um sorriso sádico ele se decidiu. Colocou a mão da coluna de Black e sussurrou com a voz de seda:

"Se abaixe um pouquinho."

Sirius se agachou. Agora a altura estava perfeita. Severus apoiou as mãos nas nádegas do animago e em seguida o penetrou lentamente até a glande estar dentro do outro, depois colocou o resto da ereção de uma só vez.

"AAAAAAH", berrou de dor. Black sentia os olhos úmidos.

Severus ignorou. Como esperava, o animago era bem apertado. _Primeira vez_, _apertado_, _Sirius Black_, _Marotos_... Essas palavras passaram pela cabeça de Snape e ele quase gozou. Mas não impediu seus lábios de emitirem um leve gemido.

"É bom que esteja bom para você, seu cretino! Porque para mim não está _nada_ bom", esbravejou, indignado.

"Eu trouxe lubrificante. Está no bolso da minha calça, mas você não fez por merecer a lubrificação. Gozou na minha boca quando eu pedi claramente que não fizesse isso."

Sirius deu um muxoxo triste. Ele devia ter imaginado que seria doloroso se relacionar com um Comensal da Morte.

"Tente curtir... Se puder", falou maldoso, mas não sua estocada seguinte não foi violenta, foi calma, até carinhosa. Black não gemeu ou xingou. Estocou novamente e Sirius permaneceu quieto. O silêncio do amante preocupava Severus.

"Black? Está tudo bem?"

"Acho que sim", disse mal humorado.

"Grite para mim, _Sirius_. Eu quero te ouvir."

"Gritar de dor ou prazer?"

"Dos dois, mas não me engana. Sei que está gostando."

"Eu grito se você penetrar fundo. Lá é mais gostoso."

Severus sorriu.

"Eu vou fazer você ver estrelas."

Snape segurou mais firme a bunda do outro, depois saiu lentamente e o penetrou o mais fundo que pode.

"Aaaah...", gritou e gemeu Sirius.

Snape fechou os olhos. O grito rouco de Black era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Repetiu o movimento e o animago repetiu o gemido alto. Sorrindo satisfeito, ele continuou a estocar profunda e lentamente em Sirius.

Após algumas estocadas os gemidos de Black estavam mais fortes e longos. Severus conhecia aqueles gemidos, por isso se viu na obrigação de adverti-lo.

"Não se atreva a gozar antes de mim."

"Então goze logo."

"Quero que goze comigo."

"Não poderei segurar por muito tempo. Aprese-se."

E foi o que Severus fez. Ele aumentou o ritmo das investidas, mas sempre investindo fundo contra a bunda do outro. Logo, as sensações estavam fortes demais, intensas demais, Black era apertado demais... Mais duas estocadas e Severus gozou dentro do animago dizendo o nome dele.

"Sirius... Sirius... Sirius Black..."

"Aaaaah..."

Black também gozou. Em parte por que estava segurando o clímax e em parte por ouvir a voz de Severus dizer seu nome com tanto prazer e paixão. Seus braços já não conseguiam sustentar o corpo e ele caiu na cama, com Snape em cima dele.

Severus saiu de dentro dele e de cima dele, depois se deitou ao lado do amante na cama.

Sirius virou o rosto da direção do outro. Os dois arfavam. Mas Black tinha mais coisas em mente.

"Dorme comigo hoje?"

"Sim."

"E vai embora ao amanhecer?"

"Suponho que sim."

Black amarrou a cara.

"O que quer que eu faça, Sirius? Fique na sua casa? Até onde eu sei, os Weasley vão ficar aqui com você."

"E daí? Você pode ficar no meu quarto."

"E qual seria a justificativa para isso?"

"A gente se gosta. Tem justificativa melhor?"

"Acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso amanhã", tentou desconversar.

"Severus, eu entendo perfeitamente que você tenha que ir para Hogwarts quando começar o ano letivo, mas enquanto isso você pode ficar aqui comigo."

Snape não disse nada. Não sabia ao certo o que dizer.

"Fica comigo, Severus", pediu Sirius com uma voz macia. "Fica comigo e até deixarei você fazer isso de novo... Algumas poucas vezes."

"Poucas vezes?", questionou.

"Sim, já que na maioria das vezes eu ficarei por cima."

Severus não comentou nada. Era gostoso estar com Black, independente de quem estivesse por cima ou por baixo. Ele estava pensando na possibilidade de morar algum tempo com Sirius. Snape estava gostando dele e se morassem juntos iria ter duas possibilidades. Ele acabaria se apaixonando por Black ou acabaria detestando o outro.

"Vamos fazer uma experiência. Ficarei uma semana. Se eu sobreviver ficarei mais tempo."

Sirius sorriu ainda mais e abraçou Severus o trazendo para mais perto.

"Obrigado", agradeceu. Então Black pensou em outra coisa. "Eu sou seu amante agora?"

"Não."

"Não?"

"Desde que me alterei as memórias de Lucius você é meu _único_ amante. Mas... Não é _apenas_ meu amante, é bem mais que isso", falou Snape e fechou os olhos.

Sirius sorriu, mas também fechou os olhos. Ambos adormeceram felizes e satisfeitos, já que tinham um ao outro.

OoOoOoOoO

Snape não ficou apenas uma semana. Ele ficou com Sirius até o dia 31 de agosto, já que 1 de setembro ele precisava estar no castelo. E cada dia que ficou com o animago foi mágico e especial, fazendo seu sentimento aumentar e ficar mais forte. Quando teve que sair da Mansão Black seu coração estava apertado, mas ele prometera a Sirius que voltaria sempre que tivesse uma folga. E isso queria dizer que quase todo domingo ele aparatava naquela casa para ver Sirius.

O sentimento do animago também se intensificou e se solidificou. Ele estava mais que apaixonado pelo malvado bruxo Slytherin, que não era tão malvado assim. E pouco afetou a relação dos dois saber Harry abominava Severus. Dumbledore os apoiava, assim como Molly, Arthur, Mundungus, Remus, Tonks e Shacklebolt. Com o tempo, o jovem Potter também entenderia. Se o detestável professor fazia seu padrinho feliz, então pouco importava sua opinião a respeito dele.

E eles eram felizes. E se faziam felizes. E ficaram juntos até o fim... E além...

_Fim?_

OoOoOoOoO

_**Comentários da autora: **__Muito obrigada a todos que ficaram comigo até o fim da fanfic._

_Também agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews carinhosos. Obrigada!_

_Até a próxima, gente! Espero revê-los em outra fanfic! ; *_

_**Reviews? Reviews? Reviews?**_

_**Por favor? **__**Por favor? Por favor?**_

_Não sabe o que escrever? Quer uma sugestão? Me manda um smile (: D). Sério. Adoro smiles e vocês me deixariam muito feliz se me mandassem um review. Me mandem? Por favor? ; )_


End file.
